O Preço do Amor
by Hell Ally
Summary: Em uma noite, que irá se repetir três vezes, eles vão viver na pele a perda que um pode causar ao outro, e na terceira vez, vão ter a chance de escolher quem irá partir...
1. Introdução Prólogo

ஜ O Preço do Amor

**Autora:.**Helena Camila

**Gênero:.**Romance, drama, Tragédia.

**Shipper:.**Bella & Edward

**Indicação:.**Para todas que desejarem ler

**Sinopse:.**Eles formavam um jovem casal. Ambos estavam na faculdade e faziam planos de continuarem juntos após concluírem seus cursos.

Mas como qualquer casal, a relação estava cada dia mais fria e as brigas já eram constantes, mas se amavam demais para acabar com o que existia entre eles.

Em uma noite, que irá se repetir três vezes, eles vão viver na pele a perda que um pode causar ao outro, e na terceira vez, vão ter a chance de escolher quem irá partir.

**Observações:.**  
~ Sim, haverá mortes =D  
~ Sou MUITO dramática.  
~ Ponto de vista da Bella e do Edward.  
~ O prólogo é no ponto de vista desconhecido.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era como se tudo estivesse se acabado. Como se o apocalipse tivesse chegado e eu tivesse sido a única pessoa a sobreviver.

Já não existia mais chão. Não tinha mais luz, estava em uma agonizante escuridão. E o ar?! O ar não me vinha, e eu também não o queria.

Seu corpo estava estendido naquela mesa de metal. Sua face, assim como o resto de seu corpo, encontrava-se pálida, fria, sem a luz que sempre irradiava. Estava sem vida, sem a minha vida.

Naquele momento eu odiava-me mais que nunca. Poderia ter evitado aquilo, poderia está em seu lugar. E era aquilo que eu mais deseja.

Está no seu lugar.

~ CAPA


	2. Capitulo I

**_O preço do amor_**

**Capitulo I – Reconciliação.**

Sorry - Buckcherry

_Oh Eu tinha muito pra falar  
Estava pensando no tempo que eu estive ausente  
Eu sinto sua falta e coisas não são as mesmas  
Pois tudo isso não voltará a ser certo  
E quando eu vejo você chorar, isso me faz querer morrer_

_Me desculpe eu sou desagradável, me desculpe eu sou  
deprimido  
Me desculpe por todas as coisas que te disse  
E eu sei que eu não posso voltar atrás.  
Eu amo o seu beijo, eu amo todos os seus sons  
E querida o jeito que você faz meu mundo girar,  
E eu só queria dizer me desculpe_

_Dessa vez eu acho que sou muito culpado  
Está cada vez mais difícil de passar os dias  
Nós ficamos mais velhos e a culpa se torna vergonha  
Pois tudo isso não voltará a ser certo  
E quando eu vejo você chorar, isso me faz querer morrer_

_Me desculpe eu sou desagradável, me desculpe eu sou  
deprimido  
Me desculpe por todas as coisas que te disse  
E eu sei que eu não posso voltar atrás  
Eu amo o seu beijo, eu amo todos os seus sons  
E querida o jeito que você faz meu mundo girar  
E eu só queria dizer me desculpe_

_Todo dia eu penso sobre como nós acabamos desse jeito  
As noites sem dormir e as lágrimas que você chorou  
Nunca é tarde pra fazer o certo  
Oh sim desculpe!_

_Me desculpe eu sou desagradável, me desculpe eu sou  
deprimido  
Me desculpe por todas as coisas que te disse  
E eu sei que eu não posso voltar atrás  
Eu amo o seu beijo, eu amo todos os seus sons  
E querida o jeito que você faz meu mundo girar  
E eu só queria dizer me desculpe  
Me desculpe querida  
Me desculpe querida  
Me desculpe..._

_**Ponto de vista da Bella**  
_

- Bella, pare de chorar, por favor – Alice pediu pela terceira vez naqueles últimos dez minutos – Ele vai te perdoar, alias, o errado nessa historia é ele.

- Não, a errada nessa historia sou eu, unicamente eu – Respondi descobrindo que minha voz já estava rouca de eu tanto chorar.

- Não, você estava cansada, posso apostar que ele entendeu isso. Se ele saiu ontem foi sabendo dos riscos que corria, e eu acho que fez a coisa certa ao falar aquilo.

- Alice, eu praticamente falei que o que existe entre entre nós acabou – Murmurei.

- Mas foi isso o que aconteceu – Ela falou já sem muita paciência – Esse namoro de vocês já deu o que tinha para dá.

- Não Alice, eu ainda o amo, a cada dia eu o amo mais e mais, tanto que já nem deixo amor para mim mesma. Eu não quero que a gente termine.

- Então fala com ele. Edward também não parece querer acabar com você.

- Mas eu quero que ele venha me pedir desculpas por ontem.

- Quer que eu dê um toque nele?

- Não, Edward é inteligente suficiente para se tocar de que ele quem deve pedir perdão primeiro.

- Ah então vocês que se resolvam, eu vou para a minha aula. Meu gatinho já deve ta pensando que eu não quero mais ele. Beijos minha gata. E para de chorar, você tem aula na mesma sala que aquela vadia daqui há dez minutos.

Após me dar dois beijos na testa Alice saiu pelo campus, se dirigindo ao prédio de psicologia. Ela ajeitava os fones de ouvido enquanto andava.

Me permitir chorar por mais três minutos, deixando meu rosto deitado sobre meus braços. Mas logo depois limpei meu rosto e peguei minhas coisas. Meu prédio não era muito longe. Eu cursava medicina, assim como Edward, mas eu estava um ano atrás dele.

Quando cheguei na sala, percebi que só tinha uma cadeira vaga, e era exatamente atrás da tribinho mais infantil daquela faculdade.

Joguei meus livros sobre a mesa e sentei na cadeira. Tentei ignorar ao máximo Jessica, a garota que tinha feito eu brigar com Edward na noite anterior. Mas ela pareceu gostar do fato de eu sofrer, e logo aumentou o tom de voz.

- Ele beija tão bem – Ela comentou – O Deixei maluquinho, já ate sentia o tesão dele contra meu corpo, mas foi então que essa ai chegou. Se ela não tivesse aparecido eu teria o levado para cama, e ele se tocaria que ela não é boa suficiente para ele.

- Jessica se toca, Bella está logo aqui.

- Melhor assim, talvez ela perceba o quão pouco é para aquele deus grego. Meu Deus, eu quero mais daquele beijo. E das palavras, sabia que ele me chamou de lindinha? Foi tão fofinho, acho que daqui a algum tempo eu serei a nova namoradinha dele.

Nesse momento todo o controle de meu corpo se perdeu e eu pulei da cadeira, tirando Jessica da sua e a encarando de frente.

- Olha aqui sua vadia, Edward É MEU NAMORADO, MEU NOIVO. E se você não sabe estamos planejando casar e viver a nossa vida bem longe de pessoas insignificantes como você.

- Então quer dizer que você é corna mansa? Não vai ligar para a ficada que a gente teve ontem? Então não vai se importar caso se repita.

- Ah por favor Jessica, Edward só não estava mais bêbado porque as bebidas tinham acabado. E alem de tudo você é tão insignificante que o nosso amor não diminuiu e nem se abalou da maneira como você pretendia.

- Dizem que quando as pessoas estão bêbadas elas fazem coisas que desejam, mas deixam guardadas só para si. Estou começando a acreditar que VOCÊ é que é tão insignificante que com apenas um porre o seu namoradinho esquece de você e dá para a primeira que aparece. Ele parecia um poço de desejo ontem, a maneira como me tocava e...

Não deixei que ela terminasse a fala, dei-lhe um tapa com toda a força que eu tinha, e nem imaginava. Ela caiu ao chão, segurando o rosto com uma das mãos. Antes que ela pudesse pensar e vir me atacar, eu saí correndo da sala, topando com o professor ao passar pela porta.

Só parei de correr quando cheguei ao banheiro. E cai no choro, sentando-me em um canto frio daquele lugar.

Não tinha ninguém ali, e então eu pude deixar-me chorar, e soluçar sem medo de alguém sentir mais pena de mim. Eu já sentia aquilo o suficiente.

Eu o amava, e odiava-me por ter aquele sentimento. Edward era o centro da minha vida. Tão importante como sol,ou ate mais que isso. Mas de um tempo para cá estava tudo confuso. Mais brigávamos que aproveitávamos de nosso amor.

Eram na maioria das vezes brigas insignificantes, ou super importantes. O nosso futuro, para onde iríamos, e outras tantas coisas. Eu amava tanto que não conseguia nem pensar em me separar dele, e eu podia apostar que aquilo era recíproco.

Permiti-me ficar ali durante um bom tempo, ate que percebi que logo o sinal iria bater, e o banheiro lotaria de garotas fofocando sobre o que tinha acontecido com o cara mais lindo da faculdade e de sua namorada, mas conhecida como patinha feia ou Bella.

Tentei disfarçar o inchaço que ficou meu rosto, mas desisti quando comecei a chorar novamente. Seria uma boa idéia voltar para casa, eu precisava de um lugar onde eu poderia pensar melhor no que fazer.

Quando sai do banheiro acabei sendo tomada por dois braços.

- Me perdoa, por favor – Sussurrou em ouvido, apertando meu corpo contra o seu – Eu sei que sou o pior tipo de pessoa desse mundo. Eu queria poder morrer apenas para diminuir a raiva que sinto de mim nesse momento. Mas se isso acontecesse eu ficaria sem você do mesmo jeito. Então eu prefiro me odiar e sentir nojo de mim e está ao seu lado, do que me livrar de tudo isso e perder você Bella. Então por favor, eu imploro, me perdoa.

- Por que você fez isso? Por que ficou com ela? – Perguntei.

- Não sei, eu realmente não sei. Mas estou arrependido.

- Você falou coisas bonitinhas para ela.

- Falei coisas que um homem falaria para uma qualquer.

- Ela disse que eu era insignificante para você. Jessica estava certa.

- Bella, eu te amo. Será que não entendi a capacidade que você tem sobre mim? Eu quase me atirei da janela do quarto de Emmet quando ele me lembrou o que eu tinha feito. Eu estou quase para fazer isso agora mesmo.

- Não seja tolo, a sua morte causaria um grande desequilíbrio mundial. As coisas perderiam o sentindo, e seria capaz de haver uma guerra para definir o pais no qual você seria sepultado. E principalmente eu. Perderia a minha razão de viver.

- Então você me perdoa?

- Eu não consigo ficar brigada com você. Simplesmente não consigo.

- Eu prometo. Vou dar o máximo de mim para não te fazer mais sofrer.

Eu o abracei com mais intensidade. Tentando de alguma maneira fixá-lo ali e nunca mais me separar dele. Beijei a nuca dele. E deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, sabia que aquilo era um sinal de que algo estava errado.

- Me perdoa pelo o que eu falei ontem? – Sussurrei.

- Você estava certa. Eu só te faço sofrer. Principalmente nos últimos meses. Mas vou fazer o possível para nunca mais te deixar derramar uma única lágrima, a não ser que seja de alegria.

**- **Eu estavaexaltada, com muita raiva. Não queria ter dito aquilo. Eu te amo viu? E você sabe como é difícil para mim admitir um sentimento por alguém.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Vem, vou te levar para casa, fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu na sua aula e vim te encontrar aqui.

- Vou pegar as minhas coisas na sala. Reze para que Jéssica não esteja lá. Não me controlaria e acho que sou capaz de acabar com ela.

- Você me dá medo – Ele falou deixando que um pouco de graça saísse entre sua fala – Mas deixa que eu pego, Jéssica é um tanto maior que você, não quero que ela te machuque.

- Esta me chamando de fraca?

- Não, apenas estou cuidando da minha boneca de porcelana – Ele respondeu – Pega a chave do meu carro, te encontro lá em dois minutos.

- Ok – Respondi. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e então me afastei dele. Edward puxou-me ais uma vez, e me deu um beijo que eu precisava naquele momento.

O sinal tocou, e nós nos separamos, eu segui para fora do prédio, indo na direção da vaga que Edward sempre usava, e me joguei no banco de carona assim que entrei.

O carro estava bem mais confortável que lá dentro. Era mais aconchegante, e era um lugar nosso. Meu e de Edward.

Meu nariz começou a me irritar e eu procurei por um lenço no porta luvas, mas foi nesse momento que eu vi uma carta aberta. Como em um reflexo meu coração se apartou e eu peguei a carta.

_Seattle Grace Hospital._

Li a carta rapidamente e vi o que se tratava. Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de ler, duas batidas na janela ao meu lado me chamou a atenção. Guardei a carta rapidamente e abri o vidro.

- Demorei? – Edward perguntou passando-me minhas coisas.

- Não – Respondi – Você não tem lenços aqui? Acho que estou ficando resfriada.

- Tem no fundo do porta luvas Bella, você que colocou lá – Ele respondeu. Deu a volta no carro e sentou no banco do motorista.

Após fechar todo o carro e ligar o aquecedor ele levou a mão na minha testa.

- Você não está com febre, mas está um pouco febril. De qualquer jeito eu ou cuidar da minha paciente preferida quando chegarmos em casa.

- É claro, eu sou sua única paciente – Brinquei.

- Temporariamente, daqui há dois meses eu me formo, e então eu terei muitos outros. Não vejo a hora de começar a colocar a mão na massa. Mas você sempre será a minha paciente preferida.

- Bom saber disso doutor. Mas lembre-se, eu sou uma paciente informada, e muito chata.

- E isso me faz gostar de você.

- Chato – Falei esboçando um sorriso.

Eu e Edward morávamos juntos desde que havíamos noivado há sei meses. Nosso relacionamento era um tanto apressado, mas nos amávamos muito e sabíamos que nem as brigas nos separaria. Eu e ele não conseguíamos ficar brigados. Qual fosse a causa.

Os pais dele já haviam tentando nos separar milhões de vezes. Achavam que eu não era boa suficiente para uma pessoa como ele. bom, além de Edward, ninguém achava que eu era boa suficiente para ele.

Edward era o filho único de Carlisle Cullen, o primeiro ministro do país. E a mãe dele não é ninguém mais que a primeira dama da França. E eu? Eu não passava de uma pobre garota filha de uma garçonete e de um mecânico de uma cidade esquecida pelo sol. Eu mal sabia como tinha conseguido entrar naquela faculdade, mas agradecia profundamente, pois fora ali que eu o encontrara.

Princeton era uma ótima faculdade, dava instalações para os alunos, mas eu e Edward morávamos em uma casa pequena, do tamanho certo para nos dois. Ficava no caminho para faculdade.

- Passa em alguma lanchonete e compra sorvete? – Pedi depois de um tempo em silencio.

- Sorvete? Mas você está resfriada.

- Mas eu quero sorvete.

- Faz o seguinte, mais tarde, quando eu já estiver cuidado de você.

- Como você é chato Edward.

- Eu não gosto de quando você fica doente, e você sabe que isso não é algo muito difícil.

- Claro que não, a única sorte que eu tive ate hoje foi ter você comigo.

Ele repousou sua mão em minha perna, e assim seguimos ate chegarmos em nossa casa.

Lá, ele me carregou, sobre protestos meus, ate a nossa cama, e me deitou, cobrindo todo o meu corpo. Depois saiu do quarto e só voltou depois de cinco minutos com um xícara de chá na mão.

Me obrigou a beber ate a ultima gota. Mas eu não deixei barato. Quando terminei de seguir a ordem dele, o puxei para perto de mim, tirando a camisa que ele usava, e o deitando sobre mim.

E mais uma vez seguiu-se o nosso ritual de reconciliação. Nada estaria bem ate que nos sentíssemos apenas um.

Ele me tirou a roupa e começou a acariciar o meu corpo. Podia sentir sua respiração contra meu corpo. Ele beijava meu ventre e subia ate que chegou em minha boca. Nesse momento eu já podia sentir seu volume roçar em meu sexo molhado. Estávamos os dois em um estado perfeito para fazer o amor que precisávamos naquele momento.

Suas mãos me apertavam com leveza, eu escutava ele falar coisas que eu gostava de ouvir.

- Minha linda, minha princesa. Eu te amo, e jamais falaria coisas bonitas para alguém que não fosse você – ele sussurrou uma certa vez. E então ele começou a entrar em mim, de maneira lenta, deixando que a curiosidade e a vontade me tomassem e me deixassem mais excitada – Eu jamais amarei ninguém além de você. É claro que eu vou amar os nosso filhos, por você será algo especial.

Eu não tinha resposta para aquilo. Então beijei-lhe.

Ficamos ali durante algumas horas, sentindo o prazer de ser apenas um.

**Fim do primeiro Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Espero que vocês gostem.

Não é uma fic muito longa, mas também não é pequena =D

Bom, comentem se puderem... E digam o que acharam.


	3. Chapter II

_**O Preço do amor**_

**_Capitulo II – Breath_**

_Breath - Taylor Swift_

_Eu vejo seu rosto em minha mente enquanto dirijo  
Porque nenhum de nós pensou que ia terminar desse jeito  
Pessoas são pessoas,  
E as vezes nós mudamos de ideia.  
Mas esta me matando ver você ir depois de todo esse tempo_

_A musica começa a tocar como o final de um filme triste,  
É o tipo de final que você realmente não quer ver.  
Porque é uma tragedia e isso apenas te deixa pra baixo,  
Agora eu não sei como vai ser sem você por perto._

_E sabemos que nunca é tão simples,  
Nunca tão fácil.  
Nunca uma separação limpa, ninguem aqui pra me salvar.  
Você é o unico que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão,  
E eu não consigo,  
Respirar,  
Sem você,  
Mas eu preciso,  
Respirar,  
Sem você,  
Mas eu preciso._

_Eu nunca quis isso, nunca quis te ver machucado.  
Todos os pequenos buracos da estrada eu tento desviar.  
Mas pessoas são pessoas,  
E as vezes isso não funciona,  
Nada do que dissermos vai nos salvar de cair fora._

_E sabemos que nunca é tão simples,  
Nunca tão fácil.  
Nunca uma separação limpa, ninguem aqui pra me salvar.  
Você é o unico que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão,  
E eu não consigo,  
Respirar,  
Sem você,  
Mas eu preciso,  
Respirar,  
Sem você,  
Mas eu preciso._

_[...]_

_E sabemos que nunca é tão simples,  
Nunca tão fácil.  
Nunca uma separação limpa, ninguem aqui pra me salvar._

_Eu não posso,  
Respirar,  
Sem você,  
Mas eu preciso,  
Respirar,  
Sem você,  
Mas eu preciso._

_[...]_

_Bella's Point Of View  
_

Acordei aquela manhã sentindo o corpo morno de Edward colado ao meu. Suas pernas envolviam a minha cintura e um de seus pés se encontrava entre os meus, em uma tentativa de aquecê-los.

Aquela era uma das minhas maneiras preferidas de acordar. Para falar a verdade, aquilo me fazia querer nunca mais sair da cama. A melhor coisa do mundo era aquele momento. Onde não tinha brigas e nenhum outro elemento além de nós dois.

Senti seus dedos caminharem ate meu queixo, e em seguida recebi um beijo nos lábios. Ele sabia que eu estava acordada.

- Bom dia – Ele sussurrou.

- Bom dia – Respondi. Virei-me e fui colocada em cima de seu corpo.

O dia anterior tinha sido maravilhosamente bom. Passamos o dia aproveitando um pouco de nós dois, uma coisa que não fazíamos há um certo tempo. Só paramos para degustar do jantar chinês que encomendamos.

- A gente tem que se arrumar, perdemos muitas aulas ontem.

- Eu sei disso – Respondi sem muita emoção – Eu queria passar o dia aqui com você.

- Eu também, isso me parece uma ótima idéia.

- Mas nós temos que ir.

Após alguns argumentos dele dizendo que poderia me ensinar tudo depois, nos levantamos e eu fui preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã, enquanto ele se arrumava.

A casa estava uma verdadeira bagunça. A sala, que havíamos usado durante parte da noite, estava toda suja de comida chinesa. Comecei a organizar algumas coisas ali. Mas só disfarcei um pouco as coisas, e corri para preparar alguma coisa para comer. Eu estava faminta.

Fiz torradas e um suco de laranja, era bom tanto para mim como para Edward.

Quando ele terminou de se arrumar deixei ele na cozinha e fui tomar um banho. Coloquei uma roupa aquecida para aquele dia, e quando sai do quarto vi Edward rido de um pequeno papel que segurava.

- O que foi amor? – Perguntei ao ajeitar as coisas na minha bolsa.

- Você precisa ver esse papel, é tão estranho que eu gostei.

_As chances serão dadas para que a escolha seja certa._

- Acho que tem alguma coisa haver com o fato de estarmos atrasados para aula – Falei ignorando a mensagem.

- Ou está dizendo para aproveitarmos a chance de ficar em casa.

- Edward, você se forma em dois meses, e eu em um ano, e ainda tem a residência e um monte de coisa...

- Ta bom chata, mas fiquei sabendo que eu estou morrendo de ciúmes, você gosta mais da aula do que de mim.

- Engraçadinho, eu te amo e quero ficar para sempre com você, e para isso tenho que ser boa pelo menos em alguma coisa.

- Não entendi.

- Você sabe o que eu estou falando.

- Ahh, sobre aqueles cegos que dizem que você não me merece? É, eu vou me especializar em neurologia só para analisar o que se passa na cabeça deles. Uma pessoa tem que ser muito idiota para achar que você não me merece.

- Eles só pensam a verdade.

O caminho ate a faculdade foi bem rápido, nós ''brigamos'' para saber quem não merecia quem.

Quando chegamos, cada um seguiu o caminho para a sua aula, eu fui para o terceiro andar e ele para o quarto.

E a manhã fora toda assim. Nos encontrávamos nos corredores, ou mandávamos uma mensagem no intervalo de cada aula. Combinamos de lanchar no restaurante da faculdade, já que ambos teríamos aula depois.

Quando cheguei no restaurante Edward já estava lá, rindo de alguma piada feita por Emmet. Também estavam ali Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, nosso grupo de amigos.

- E chegou quem faltava – Emmet anunciou quando me viu. Lhe dei um sorriso, e cumprimentei a todos antes de sentar na cadeira Edward havia puxado para mais perto de si.

- E então, podemos fazer o pedido? – Jasper perguntou olhando o cardápio em sua mão.

- Calma Jazz, a comida não vai fugir, por mais que devesse – Alice brincou tomando o cardápio da mão dele – E deixa as damas escolherem primeiro.

- Claro Alice – Ele falou.

Alice e Jasper mantinham um rolo sério, mas não admitiam para ninguém, apenas eu que sabia o quão forte era a união deles.

Emmet morria de rir deles dois, tentando sempre de alguma maneira fazer eles confessarem o que eles tinham, e Rosalie, namorada de Emmet, o ajudava muito com seus truques.

- Você está quente – Edward sussurrou ao morder o lóbulo da minha orelha – quer ir para casa?

Seus braços estavam presos em minha cintura, e eu me apoiava em seu corpo.

- Eu estou bem – Respondi – Não se preocupa comigo.

- Você teria mais sucesso se pedisse para eu abandonar a medicina – Ele falou.

- Do que estão falando casalzinho? – Emmet se intrometeu – Estamos e publico, deixem para fazer essas perversidades na casa de vocês. Tem crianças, como eu, aqui.

- Crianças como você? – Edward indagou divertido – Rosalie desde quando você pratica a pedofilia?

- De criança esse aqui não tem nada na cama – Rose respondeu.

- Nem precisa entrar em detalhes – Falei – Poupe meus ouvidos.

- Ah você prefere fazer do que ouvir, não é belinha? – Jasper brincou.

- Como se vocês não – Respondi.

- Eu não vou mentir que prefiro mil vezes praticar... – Alice respondeu.

Não demorou muito para que os pedidos chegassem, mas quase não almoçamos direito, estávamos em uma discussão de quais eram as melhores posições para os homens.

Depois disso, cada um voltou a para seu prédio. Rosalie para o curso de arquitetura, e Emmet para o prédio de direito, já Alice e Jasper seguiram juntos para o curso de psicologia.

Durante a tarde eu tive poucas aulas, e como Edward estava me chateando ao cumulo, resolvi voltar para casa de carona com Jacob, um de meus colegas de alguma aula.

Quando cheguei a casa tive que ligar para ele dizendo que estava tudo bem, e pedi para que nos encontrássemos para jantar no nosso restaurante preferido.

Arrumei a casa, e acabei por encontrar uma outra carta escondida na gaveta de Edward, essa era de um hospital londrino. Dessa vez eu tive a chance de ler a carta por inteira, e presumi, pela maneira que ela estava amassado, que Edward havia recusado aquela.

Tentei esquecer aquilo arrumando minhas coisas, mas não consegui.

Edward estava recusando uma maravilhosa chance de fazer residência nos melhores hospitais do mundo, e de certa forma eu sentia-me culpada por aquilo. Não era justo ele perder tudo que conquistara apenas para ficar comigo.

Mas era exatamente aquilo o que eu mais queria. Que ele ficasse comigo. Eu era tão egoísta que nem gostava de pensar nele longe de mim.

Quando o fim da tarde chegou, comecei a me arrumar. Marcamos de nos encontrar por volta das seis e meia no restaurante. Para poder voltar cedo para casa.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável, e chamei um taxi para me levar ate o local.

A noite parecia bem fria, a lua estava cheia, e as estrelas se mostravam mais presentes que o comum. No taxi, eu fiquei vendo algumas coisas no meu celular para me distrair. Quando cheguei no restaurante italiano, paguei uma pequena quantia ao motorista. E fui em direção a entrada.

O local estava lotado. Pelo menos tinha mais gente que o normal. Segui a ordem do metri que avisou-me onde Edward estava, e fui em direção ao bar. Mas quando cheguei lá o vi saindo em direção aos banheiros.

Resolvi ir atrás, já que eu precisava muito ficar com ele em um lugar mais reservado.

Quando cheguei no corredor que ficava entre os dois banheiros o vi cumprimentando Tanya.

- E então? Já decidiu se vai para a Irlanda? – Ela perguntou colocando a mão no peito dele, dando um sorriso de segundas intenções e inclinando seu corpo para a frente, diminuindo a distancia entre os dois. Edward pareceu não notar o ataque dela, mas eu sim. E fiquei com ciúmes daquilo.

Tanya era ex namorada de Edward, ele começou a me ajudar com algumas matérias, e então terminou com ela e nós engatamos o nosso relacionamento.

Entrei em cena indo direto para os braços de Edward.

- Oi amor – Falei colocando meu braço ao redor da cintura dele – Olá Tanya. Como vai?

- Muito bem, e você? – Ela respondeu forçando um sorriso no rosto de traços finos.

- Muito bem – Respondi.

- Que bom, e então, eu estava perguntando a Edward se ele aceitou a proposta que fizeram para ele na Irlanda. É bem tentador, você seria um louco se não aceitasse. Residência e emprego fixo, além das outras coisas que te prometeram.

- Tanya, Bella não sabia disso. Mas de qualquer jeito eu decidi não ir, prefiro ficar aqui perto de Bella, e depois que ela se formar nós vamos juntos.

- Você é louco, mas se eu não estou enganada eles vão esperar a resposta ate o fim de dezembro, ainda tem três meses para mudar de idéia. Eu aceitei assim que me chamaram, estou super animada.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia – Afirmou Edward – Mas não estou preocupado com isso, recebi outras propostas e já entrei em acordo com o hospital de Seattle, vou para lá junto com Bella, por enquanto vou ficar no hospital daqui mesmo.

- Você quem sabe, mas nunca é tarde para mudar de idéia. Bom, eu vou voltar para a minha mesa, acho que meus amigos estão achando que eu fugi. Beijos – ela deu um beijo estralado em Edward e me cumprimentou igualmente.

- Eu ia te falar, eu juro – Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou quando ela sumiu de nossas vistas.

- Vou te esperar na mesa – Respondi. Lhe dei um selinho e sai dali deixando-o sozinho.

Pedi uma mesa reservada para nós dois, e logo consegui uma. Alguns minutos depois Edward apareceu e pedimos as entradas.

- Quando ia me contar, sobre a Irlanda, Seattle e o hospital de Londres?

- Como você soube do de Londres?

- Eu estava arrumando a casa e encontrei a carta. Estava toda amaçada.

- Eu recusei – Ele respondeu – Queriam que eu fosse assim que começasse o ano.

- Por que Edward? E por que está recusando essa da Irlanda? Poxa, desde o começo você comentava o quanto queria isso.

- Sim, eu queria, mas agora eu tenho outras prioridades, e coisas que me prendem aqui. Só vou embora junto com você.

- Mas Edward, eu não quero que acabe com a sua carreira por minha causa. Você tem noção do que está recusando?

- Você não sabe o quanto eu já pensei nisso. Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você. E como recebi uma proposta do hospital daqui, resolvi ficar, e quando você se formar nós vamos juntos para o mesmo lugar.

- Você poderia ir, e depois nos encontrávamos, ou não acha que a nossa relação é forte suficiente para suportar a distancia?

- Na nossa relação eu confio. Mas eu sou fraco demais longe de você. Quem vai cuidar de você?

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Não sabe não, e ainda tem um monte de coisa. Eu definitivamente não vou ficar longe de você.

- Edward, isso está me fazendo sentir mal. Poxa, eu lembro de como seus olhos brilhavam quando o assunto era ir para outro pais fazer residência. Lembro de como você desejava para que os segundos fossem mais rápidos. E agora quando consegue o que quer você desiste por minha causa – eu já estava ficando estressada.

- Eu não estou desistindo, apenas adiando para um momento mais oportuno.

- Sei – Falei emburrada.

- Você quer saber a verdade? – Ele falou vendo a minha cara chateada.

- O que?

- Esses meninos da faculdade, vão ficar todos loucos quando souberem que eu não estou aqui para defender o que é meu. E eu também não gosto muito dessa historia de namoro a distancia, é muito raro dar certo, e bem, eu não confio em mim mesmo. Você sabe o que aconteceu...

- Com Jessica... e então é por isso? Edward, isso iria doer em mim, mas eu não te prenderia durante esse tempo. Podíamos abrir um pouco mais a relação. Mas eu nunca te trairia.

- Eu sei que não, mas o que vale a vontade de uma pessoa tão indefesa como você Bella? Prefiro ficar e ser só seu. E cuidar de você também.

- Agora está dizendo que eu não sei me defender? Se esse for o motivo você pode ir à vontade, eu sei me defender muito bem sozinha.

- Você por algum acaso está tentando acabar o nosso namoro Bella? – Edward argumentou depois de ouvir eu falar.

- Claro que não – rolei os olhos – só estou tentando fazer você escolher a coisa certa.

- Você é a coisa certa – Ele falou colocando a sua mão sobre a minha. Seus olhos correram ate os meus e ficaram presos ali ate que uma mulher quase nua passou fazendo barulho com seu salto.

Era uma mulher corpuda. E como um reflexo vi Edward a seguindo com o olhar.

- Você tem medo de que eu o traia, ou de descobrir que eu não sou suficiente para você? – Perguntei chamando a atenção dele.

- Tenho medo de te perder.

- Ah Edward por favor, seja sincero. Eu não posso ser tão perfeita como você imagina.

- É, você é muito chata e teimosa. Por favor Bella, vamos esquecer isso, jantar e falar sobre outras coisas, a minha decisão já está tomada, e eu só me afasto de você se você disser que me odeia.

- Você tem sorte de eu ser muito egoísta e não querer que você vá embora.

- E por que toda essa discussão? - ele perguntou.

- Eu podia tentar colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça – Respondi dando um meio sorriso e fazendo ele gargalhar – E a propósito, só para esclarecer, eu saberia me virar muito bem sozinha.

- Claro – ele respondeu se dando por vencido.

Não demorou muito para que nosso pedido chegasse. O jantar foi bem mais tranqüilo que a entrada. E na saída topamos com Tanya que ia embora acompanhado de um cara.

- Vou pedir o carro, me espera aqui – Edward murmurou. Ele se dirigiu ate um chofer e falou alguma coisa para ele, nos dirigimos par o fim da calçada a espera do carro.

- Está frio – eu comentei me aquecendo.

- Pegue meu casaco – Ele falou já tirando o casaco e colocando em meus ombros.

E então, tudo aconteceu rapidamente.

O som de pneus arranhando o chão bruscamente ecoou na entrada da rua onde estávamos. Eu me virei a tempo de ver um carro amarelo passando em velocidade excessivamente alta. Ele passou por nós e eu pude sentir a brisa forte que ele causou.

Em menos de dois segundos depois daquele carro passar por nós, um outro entrou fazendo o mesmo alvoroço. Esse me chamou mais a atenção. Quando me virei para fita-lo, tive a sensação que algo errado estava para acontecer, e eu congelei ali.

O carro aumentou consideravelmente a velocidade, e começou a perder a direção, vindo para onde eu e Edward estávamos.

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi virar meu rosto e esperar pela pancada, mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Senti meu corpo ser empurrado com força para longe. E então eu cai no chão.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Cah:** Boa ideia separa o lencinho... Mas a parte trágica começa só no próximo cap... E o fim não vai ser TÃO ruim assim para eles.

**Mione: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado... A gente ainda vai se surpreender com os país do Ed...

**Daddy : **Sim, infelislemente as coisas vão ficar pior, mas principalmente no penultimo ou ultimo capitulo.


	4. Chapter III

_**Capitulo III – A primeira dor.**_

_Vega 4 - Life Is Beautiful._

_A vida é bela  
Nós vivemos até morrer_

_Quando você corre para os meus braços  
nós roubamos um momento perfeito  
Deixe os monstros verem você sorrir,  
Deixe-os vê-la sorrindo_

_Eu lhe abraço com força  
quando a ferida for embora?_

_A vida é bela, mas é complicada  
Nós dificilmente fazemos isso  
Nós não precisamos entender  
Existem milagres, milagres_

_Yeah, a vida é bela  
Nossos corações, eles batem e quebram_

_Quando você fugir do estrago,  
você correrá de volta pros meus braços  
como fez quando era jovem?  
Você voltará pra mim?_

_Eu vou lhe abraçar com força  
Quando a ferida for embora_

_A vida é bela, mas é complicada  
Nós dificilmente fazemos isso  
Nós não precisamos entender  
Existem milagres, milagres_

_Fique onde você está  
Deixemos todos esses momentos passarem por nós_

_É incrível onde eu estou  
Temos muito o que oferecer  
Isso é nosso apenas por um momento  
Temos muito o que oferecer_

**Bella's Point of View** .

- Bella? – Alguém gritou no fim do corredor. Reconheci a voz rapidamente, e logo fui abraçada pelos braços finos de Alice.

- Como ele está? – Jasper perguntou.

- Bella?! – Alice chamou.

Eu não estava reagindo as palavras dele. ainda estava em choque, sem palavras, e com um dor profundamente enorme em meu peito. Minhas lágrimas queimavam a minha face.

- Vocês são os acompanhantes de Edward Cullen? – Um médico perguntou, e foi só com a fala dele que eu consegui ter uma reação.

- Eu sou a namorada dele – Respondi.

- Bom, eu sinto muito em ter que dar essa noticia. Mas não conseguimos...

- NÃO – Eu gritei sabendo o fim do frase.

Não sei se foi propositalmente, ou impensado, mas eu senti a minha respiração faltar. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. A única coisa que fiz foi deixar que o choro aumentasse.

Se não tivesse sido abraçada provavelmente teria caído ao chão, e me contorceria em uma bola para poder ficar comigo mesma.

- Eu sinto muito – O médico sussurrou – Eu sei que não é a hora mais perfeita para isso, mas como há outros feridos por causa do acidente, eu peço que venha comigo, para reconhecer o corpo.

- Ela não está em condições para isso – Alice falou – Eu não poderia fazer isso?

- Não, eu vou – Falei – Ele não está morto, e eu provar isso com meus próprios olhos.

- Bella... – Jasper falou como reprovação e então descobri que eram seus braços que estavam me envolvendo naquele momento.

- Eu quero ir – Falei entre soluços.

- Bella, é melhor não – Alice me falou olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

- Por favor – Pedi mantendo o olhar.

- Eu poço ir com ela? – Alice pediu se referindo ao médico.

- Claro – Ele respondeu.

- Eu espero aqui – Jasper falou. Ele apertou delicadamente a minha mão.

Seguimos por alguns corredores, o medico sempre a minha frente. E Alice se mantinha ao meu lado, me abraçando com um de seus braços.

Sentia-me como se estivesse indo para o pior lugar do mundo. Doía só de imaginar a imagem que eu estava indo encontrar. Meu coração batia aceleradamente em u compasso de desespero. E eu podia jurar que cada partícula do meu corpo estava a tremer.

Quando chegamos em uma área mais fria, e totalmente sem vida no hospital, senti vontade de sair correndo dali. Mas continuei andando ate parar frente a uma porta com o nome Necrotério, gravado em uma placa de metal.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Bella – Alice murmurou no meu ouvido enquanto o médico abria a porta.

A falta de uma resposta da minha parte a fez me deixar seguir o médico, sem mais nada para me impedir.

A sala era escura, em duas paredes tinham gavetas embutidas que iam do chão ao teto. No centro havia quatro mesas com corpos deitados nelas. Todos cobertos por um pano branco, deixando apenas os pés para fora, onde no dedão de cada um tinha um etiqueta.

Meu estomago se revirou, e eu fiquei desesperada. Edward era um deles.

Abaixei a minha cabeça tentando conter os gritos que queriam soar de minha garganta.

Observei o médico se direcionar ao mais distante de mim, e ler o que estava na etiqueta. Pela feição que seu rosto assumiu, conclui que era ele.

Meus passos nunca foram tão lentos, quando cheguei ao lado do corpo, tive que acenar para que ele tirasse o pano do rosto daquele corpo.

Enquanto ele fazia aquilo, fechei meus olhos, fazendo comigo uma imploradora oração para que aquele não fosse o meu Edward.

Prendi a minha respiração, e abri lentamente meus olhos, e vendo aquele corpo morto em minha frente.

A dor que me tomou foi quase insuportável. Senti que estava sendo arrancando algo muito importante de meu corpo. Meu corpo caio sobre o dele, e eu o abracei, envolvendo e prendendo-o contra mim.

- Edwaaaardd nãããão – Eu chorava entre soluços – Acorda Edward.

- Bella, acalme-se – Alice falava sem muita coragem, mas eu podia ouvir que ela estava se controlando para não chorar também.

- Não me toca, sai daqui, para com isso – Eu falei sem pensar exatamente com quem eu falava – Edward não faz isso comigo, por favor para com essa brincadeira.

Prendi seu rosto entre minhas mãos, implorando para que seus olhos se abrissem eu pudesse ver novamente o brilho de suas esmeraldas.

- Por favor acorda, não me deixa aqui,você prometeu que não iria embora. Droga Edward, isso não tem graça, acordar por mim, não faz isso – Eu estava desesperada, chorando descontroladamente, sentindo que a platéia ali queria fazer algo.

- Edward, você prometeu que não me deixaria – Eu sussurrei deitando sobre ele – Por favor.

- Bella – Alguém que não deveria está ali falou – Acalme-se, por favor.

Quando virei para fitar a pessoa que havia falado aquilo, acabei o encontrado bem mais perto que eu esperava.

Carlisle Cullen estava logo ali. Seus cabelos loiros perfeitamente arrumado jogados para trás. Mas não foi aquilo que me chamou a atenção.

Ele era um homem jovem, mal podia-se dizer que era pai de Edward. Seus olhos verdes estavam inchados e avermelhados. Uma de suas mãos estava estendida para mim, como se esperasse que eu o tocasse.

Eu estava tomada por duas coisas horrivelmente estranhas. Chocada por aquele ato que parecia tão caloroso vindo de Carlisle, alguém que eu pensei que me odiasse. E desespero que se misturava com tantas outras coisas como a solidão.

Vendo que eu não reagiria, Carlisle me puxou pela mão e me abraçou apertando-me a ele.

- Me perdoa – Eu sussurrei.

- A culpa não foi sua – Ele respondeu.

- A culpa foi minha – Eu falei – E que deveria está morta, não ele. Não pode, ele é perfeito demais para ir embora dessa maneira.

- Ele está morto – Afirmou Carlisle – Mas posso apostar que tudo que ele queria era está com você Bella.

Eu não entendia o que se passava ali, repentinamente Carlisle Cullen estava me aceitando? Mas era tão tarde para aquilo.

- Ele não está morto, prefiro acreditar que isso é um pesadelo – Respondi.

- Essa é a realidade minha filha – Carlisle falou.

Me afastei de seu corpo, e sai daquela sala, rumando para algum lugar onde eu poderia ficar sozinha.

Eu corri pelos corredores procurando por algum lugar onde eu encontrasse ar, pois eu não estava conseguindo mais respirar.

Encontrei, no ultimo andar, um lugar parecido com um terraço. Estava incrivelmente frio ali fora, e o vento parecia bem mais forte.

Corri ate uma parte da sacada e pude ver uma grande parte da cidade, carros indo e vindo, pessoas andando sem preocupação, mas eu pouco me importava com a paisagem. Eu podia ver seu olhar me fitando, podia ver seu rosto esboçar um sorriso contagiante.

Fui sentando aos poucos no chão frio, chorando e soluçando. Apertei-me forte, tentando evitar que as coisas dele fossem embora. Mas parecia uma missão impossível.

Doía tanto, mais que qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentindo. Por que aquilo estava a acontecer? O que seria de mim agora? Por que?

Perguntas como essas se misturavam com tantas outras, mas nenhuma resposta vinha. Por que ele não tinha se salvado, ele me salvou, por que não evitou a própria morte.

A neve começou a cair, mas o frio não era nada comparado aquilo que se travava dentro de mim.

- Por que? – Sussurrei – Por que? Você não podia fazer isso, nãão tiinha esse direreito. Não você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

Os poucos flocos de neve começaram a cair em maior quantidade, e o frio passou a ser quase perceptível. Se eu ficasse mais tempo ali acabaria por congelar. O que parecia uma boa idéia.

Fiquei ali, olhando em minha memória cada detalhe de nosso momentos, revivendo nós dois.

- Eu não quero mais viver, não sem você. Não dá. Edward, você prometeu que não me faria mais sofrer, você não está cumprindo sua promessa. Por favor, volta para mim, eu prometo que não vou te deixar partir novamente. E nem brigar, só por favor volta. Eu não suporto mais.

Eu quase pude sentir a sua mão passar pelo meu rosto limpando as minhas lágrimas, quando um brisa bateu contra minha face. Fechei meus olhos, pensando, imaginando e implorando para que quando eu os abrisse o pudesse ver.

Mas não foi isso que eu vi. Não era ele ali.

No entanto, um homem que usava um jaleco, entrou timidamente, caminhando em minha direção.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e tirou do bolso uma barra de chocolate.

A principio não dei atenção a ele, mas quando senti-me observada, resolvi que estava na hora de saber o que ele queria.

- Vai acabar congelando – Comentou.

- Esse é o propósito – Respondi tentando não soluçar.

- A morte nem sempre é o melhor caminho – Sussurrou dando de ombros – O que ela era para você?

- O que?

- A pessoa que morreu.

- Como sabe...

- Eu trabalho aqui há alguns anos, aqui é um ponto de refugio para aqueles que perdem alguém.

- Eu não perdi alguém, perdi a melhor parte de mim. Ele era meu noivo.

- Eu sinto muito – Respondeu – Acredito que ele era Edward Cullen.

Não respondi, apenas baixei minha cabeça e suspirei.

- Fiquei sabendo que ele salvou alguém, acho que você, mas não conseguiu se desviar.

- Está tentando me fazer sentir pior que já estou?

- Não, pelo contrario. Se ele te salvou foi porque queria que você ficasse bem. Não acha que seria muito injusto deixar-se morrer congelada?

- E por que eu viveria?

- Porque ainda está viva.

- Sem a melhor parte de mim, apenas meu corpo está presente. Sem ele não sou nada além de matéria.

- Uma bela declaração. Mas por que não tenta viver por vocês dois agora?

- Você nunca amou? Nunca perdeu ninguém? Você tem noção do quão enorme é a dor que me toma agora?

- Infelizmente eu sei, e passei por ela em um momento horrível da minha vida. E agora eu vivo por nós dois. Não adianta querer morrer, você só tem que aceitar, e aprender a...

- Eu não quero aceitar, porque não tem nada para ser aceito. Com licença.

Levante-me dali e fui para algum lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha.

_**Fim do capitulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bom, a fic é Death, um deles, ou os dois, vai morrer no final =/

Mas vai ficar tudo, e eles vão continuar juntos...


	5. Chapter IV

**

* * *

O preço do amor

* * *

**

**Capitulo IV – Eu e você.**

_You and me - Lifehouse_

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?  
O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo  
Eu não posso prosseguir  
E eu não posso desistir  
Tenho perdido tempo demais_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para perder  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer  
Não estão saindo direito  
Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,  
Você deixou minha mente girando  
Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para provar  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Existe algo sobre você agora  
Que não consigo compreender completamente  
Tudo o que ela faz é bonito  
Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

_Você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para perder  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para provar  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Que dia é  
e em que mês  
Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!_

_**Bella's point of view**_

Eu me encontrava em um lugar incrivelmente perfeito.

Quente, macio, e tinha algo me envolvendo, alguma coisa entre meus pés.

Parecia que as minha memórias estavam sendo bem mais que reais. Sentia uma respiração quente na minha nuca. E uma mão muito conhecida descansar sobre minha cintura.

O medo de abrir meus olhos e perder tudo aquilo era demasiadamente grande.

Fiquei inerte, aproveitando a sensação que o toque daquela pele me proporcionava.

Mas de alguma forma eu fui denunciada. Beijos começaram a percorrer meu rosto ate chegar em meus lábios. E a mão dele descansou emoldurando meu rosto.

- Eu sei que está acordada – Murmurou entre um de seus beijos – Sua respiração muda assim que toma consciência das coisas. Você pode enganar a qualquer um, menos a mim.

- Deixe-me aproveitar um pouco mais desse sonho.

- Não está sonhando – Ele falou – Eu realmente estou aqui, não conseguiu livrar-se de mim com tanta facilidade.

Ainda de olhos fechados, suspirei fundo, desejando que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras. Mas era impossível, eu o tinha visto, completamente sem vida há... eu nem sabia quanto tempo. Para falar a verdade, eu já nem sabia onde estava, e muito menos como havia ido parar ali.

Senti-me puxada pela cintura, como se ele estivesse me colocando sobre ele, exatamente como na manhã anterior. Aquilo havia sido tão real quanto qualquer coisa que havia acontecido naquele curto espaço de tempo que eu estava acordada.

- Vamos meu amor, confie em mim. Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar algum – Pediu passando seu dedão em meu rosto, como se acariciasse minha face – Deixe-me ver seus olhos.

Era impossível negar aquele pedido, e muito menos me entregar a minha curiosidade e vontade de poder ver seus traços com vida novamente.

Aos poucos, levantei minhas pálpebras, permitindo-me ter a melhor das minhas visões

Ele estava ali, de verdade, inacreditavelmente vivo. Toquei sua face, apertando carinhosamente, tentando ter uma prova maior que aquilo não se passava de uma alucinação.

Senti meus lábios se abrirem um sorriso sendo imitado por ele. O beijei, aproveitando aquilo. Nunca fora tão bom beijá-lo.

- Você está vivo – Afirmei gargalhando tamanha era a minha felicidade - Vivo.

- É eu estou – Ele falou, me colocou deitada na cama novamente, e seu corpo pairou sobre o meu, mas eu não sentia o seu peso.

- Mas como? – Perguntei sem realmente querer a resposta, a única coisa que importava era ele ali comigo.

- Eu não sei, estou tão surpreso e feliz quanto você.

- Acho impossível, ainda sinto faíscas de ontem perturbando-me nesse momento. Você não tem idéia o quanto aquilo doeu.

- Doeu tanto em mim quanto em você. Eu pensei que te perderia, mas consegui evitar que o carro batesse em você. Mas, eu não imaginava que aquilo foi acontecer, que eu fosse morrer e então eu vi você chorando sobre meu corpo. Aquilo foi sem duvida a pior experiência da minha vida. Queria te confortar, mas não conseguia nem ao menos te tocar.

- Você estava lá?

- O tempo todo, lembre-me de agradecer a aquele médico por não te deixar congelar. E a propósito, sem você eu também seria apenas uma matéria.

O meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, e então ele beijou-me apaixonadamente, fazendo-me lembrar de nosso primeiro beijo.

Passei meus braço pela nuca dele, e fiz aquilo ficar mais intenso. Sentir seu gosto novamente, sentir seu toque, e seu corpo era tão bom, e eu nunca tinha percebido aquilo com tanta perfeição.

Quando comecei a deslizar minha mão por sua costa, notei que estávamos ambos nus. Eu gostei daquilo, mesmo sem saber como tinha acontecido.

- Bella, eu te amo – Escutei ele sussurrar – E eu definitivamente não vou embora, você parecia tão frágil.

- Eu preciso de você, precisei te perder para notar o quão significante você é. Eu não quero te perder novamente, promete que não vai me deixar?

- Vou fazer o possível – Ele prometeu, e então voltou a me beijar.

Seus lábios desviram-se dos meus e começaram a descer, sentia o beijar cada centímetro do meu corpo, sem um rumo certo. Eu acariciava a maciez de seus cabelos, e deliciava-me com a sensação de senti-lo roçar em mim.

Aos poucos eu começava a delirar com o que estava a transforma-se aquela troca de caricias.

Gemer se tornara a melhor maneira de comunicação, declarando o quão bom aquilo estava ficando. Ele me rolou pela cama, com sua mão entre minhas pernas, eu sentia-me no ponto certo para recebê-lo em mim.

-Eu quero você em mim, agora, por favor – Eu conseguir formar uma frase coerente entre os gemidos que escapavam de minha garganta.

A resposta foi muito melhor que o soar de voz, pelo menos naquele momento. Ele penetrou-me como nunca tinha feito antes, ou melhor, já tinha feito sim. Exatamente como a nossa primeira vez.

Sua mão apertou minha cintura, fazendo-nos ficar mais colados. Era tão bom ser apenas um, trazia toda a segurança de que não seria abandonada por ele.

A respiração dele em meu pescoço estava ofegante, enquanto brincava de me excitar. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, e então ele chegou no ponto onde eu perdia todo o controle de meu corpo, e acabei por cair no paraíso, sentindo-o cair sobre mim em um sinal de que dividíamos a mesma sensação de êxtase.

O toque de uma música calma começou a soar entre nossas respirações ofegantes. Logo identifiquei como sendo o meu celular. Estava perto, ate demais, mas estava tão confortável o jeito que eu estava arrumada entre Edward, que suspirei chateada com aquilo.

O celular parou de tocar, mas não se passaram nem dois segundos para que recomeçasse a tocar.

- Acho melhor atender – Edward falou derrotado.

- Está tão bom aqui, não quero sair dessa posição – Falei fazendo o biquinho que Edward amava. Ele sorriu e saiu de cima de mim, inclinando-se para a cômoda ao nosso lado. Ele pegou meu celular e entregou – Ela não vai desistir.

Rolei meus olhos antes de pegar o celular e ver quem era. Alice.

- Oi – Respondi sem emoção alguma na voz, mas então uma coisa veio em minha mente. Edward estaria morto para ela? Aquele dia estava se repetindo? Edward era apenas uma ilusão? Sem duvida eu queria que aquela ultima hipótese fosse mentira.

- Olá Bella adormecida – Ela saudou animada – Onde está o príncipe encantado, nem para te acordar ele presta ou esta tratando de manter você na cama?

- Está me mantendo na cama – Respondi um pouco dividida entre emoções. Felicidade e confusão.

- Ah claro, claro. Então vocês não estudam mais, não é?

- Para falar a verdade... Alice que dia é hoje? – Perguntei.

- Caramba, ele te fez esquecer ate o dia? Nossa senhora, a reconciliação foi boa ein amiga. Vou tratar de esfregar isso na cara da Jessica por ela ter te falado aquilo ontem. Só para você saber, hoje é 28 de setembro.

- 28 de setembro não foi ontem?

- Bella, me liga quando você acordar, ok??

- Ta – Respondi, desliguei o celular e o joguei no chão – Acho que hoje é ontem.

- Como assim? – Edward perguntou confuso com a minha afirmação.

- Hoje é ontem, como se o dia estivesse se repetindo, para que tivéssemos uma nova chance – Respondi contente – Agora tudo que temos que fazer é não sair de casa.

- Pensei que quem implorava para não sair fosse eu – Ele respondeu me enchendo de beijos.

- Hoje quem vai fazer isso sou eu – Falei.

Ficamos uma boa parte da manhã ali, aproveitando nós dois, ignorando qualquer coisa externa.

Quando a tarde chegou, eu coloquei uma camisa dele, como eu adorava fazer, e fui preparar alguma coisa para comer.

A casa estava absolutamente bagunçada, exatamente como deveria está, como se o dia anterior não tivesse existido. Sorri comigo mesma e não arrumei a bagunça.

Preparei panquecas com chocolate para mim e Edward. E depois dele me ajudar a organizar algumas coisas, nos acomodamos na sala para assistir um filme.

- E então? realmente não sairemos de casa hoje? - Perguntou me apertando enquanto os créditos do filme passavam.

- Pelo menos você não – Eu respondi – Prefiro prevenir.

- Ah, então você também não sairá de casa hoje – Ele falou – Você está quente, assim como ontem.

- Vai passar, assim como ontem – Respondi e virei para lhe beijar – Sabe, eu estava pensando, quando eu sair da faculdade, poderíamos ir para Irlanda... vou me esforçar muito para ser chamada.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, por favor – Pediu me apertando – A única coisa que importa é você e eu, ainda me sinto mau pelo que te fiz ontem.

- A culpa não foi sua – Falei – E essa dor está sarada, já que está aqui comigo.

- Sabia que você se comportou bem melhor que eu? – Ele falou – Não sei o que faria se estivesse em seu lugar. Acho que pegava a primeira coisa que tirasse a minha vida e me mataria sem pensar duas vezes.

- Nunca mais repita isso – Eu falei seriamente olhando diretamente em seus olhos – Se acontecer algo comigo eu não quero que morra, quero viva por nós dois.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aquele fora sem duvida o melhor dia da minha vida. Ficar o tempo todo só com ele na nossa casinha era mais que perfeito. Sentia-me como em um bolha, onde nada de ruim pudesse acontecer.

Estávamos abraçados, terminando de nos vestir com uma roupa leve, o banho havia demorado mais que devia, por isso estava tão cansada, e resolvemos parar para comer alguma coisa.

Eu amarrava meu cabelo em um coque, e quando terminei para ver como estava. Um short e uma camiseta colada, que eu planeja logo tirar.

- Você está linda – Edward grito quando passou pela porta do quarto, eu vi seu reflexo no vidro da janela que eu usava como espelho.

- Você é suspeito, diz que me ama, então não tem direito a comentários.

- Eu não digo que te amo, EU TE AMO – Ele gritou em alto som – E somente eu tenho direito a comentários.

- Engraçadinho – Comentei voltando a analisar-me no vidro – Edward, eu estou gorda.

- Gorda?

- Sim, olha essa barriguinha. E eu ate estava de regime. Droga, vou parar de comer para ver se funciona.

- Para de falar besteira Bella, você está perfeita, não precisa fazer nada – Ele falou em reprovação – Hey, você viu aquele meu calção preto?

- Qual deles?

- Aquele que você sabe que eu gosto.

- Ta na lavanderia – Respondi.

- Pega para mim.

- Ah Edward, por favor, vai me fazer ir na lavanderia? Usa essa calça verde que está na cadeira, eu adoro te ver nela.

- Você gosta é? – Ele brincou – Vou usar só para você tirar.

- Então nem coloca – Eu brinquei.

Voltei a olhar para a janela, e nesse momento vi um movimento estranho ali.

- Acho que a Pizza chegou, eu abro.

- Isso foi rápido – Edward falou – Essa entrega está cada dia mais depressa, eles realmente acham que eu não pagaria mesmo com ele atrasado?

- Edward, você não pagaria se ele chegasse atrasado – Eu falei.

Abri a porta me deparando apenas com a escuridão, olhei para o jardim da frente e não vi ninguém ali. Procurei pela moto geralmente usada, mas nada.

- Então, cadê a pizza? – Edward perguntou chegando mais perto de onde eu estava.

- Não tem ninguém, mas eu juro que vi alguém aqui fora – Falei virando-me para ele, com a porta ainda aberta.

- Deixa eu ver – Ele falou colocando seu corpo para fora da casa olhando para o jardim.

- É sério, eu vi alguém – Falei apreensiva, sentindo um tanto de medo.

Sabe quando você se sente observada por alguém? De longe, como se estivesse sendo mirada por algo? Olhei mais uma vez para os lados, ate encontrar um homem escondido atrás de uma pequena arvore. Percebi que ele estava armado e congelei.

- Edward – Falei um pouco nervosa – Vamos entrar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Tem alguém ali, ta armado, vamos entrar e chamar a policia.

- Se acalma Bella – Ele falou me colocando entre seus braços – Se acalma.

- Vamos entrar – eu sussurrei. Mas eu estava congelada ali.

- É, vamos entrar.

Eu estava de costas para onde o cara estava, olhando fixamente para Edward. Vi que ele fitava o local onde eu tinha visto o homem.

De repente, um ponto vermelho apareceu na testa de Edward. E a única coisa que consegui fazer ou pensar em fazer, foi me colocar na sua frente para impedir o que quer que aquele cara queria.

_**Fim do capitulo

* * *

**_

_**Não, eu nunca assistio filme ANTES QUE TERMINE O DIA, ja me disseram que é muito lindo mais nunca assisti. Mas ja li a sinopse, e lembrei dele quando comecei a escrever =D**_

_**É realmente uma historia muito triste, e eu choro quando escrevo, tentem ler escutando a música que coloco no começo, fica mais tocante =D**_

_**Bom, OBRIGADA por lerem, amanhã tem mais.  
**_


	6. Chapter V

**_

* * *

O preço do amor__

* * *

_**

**Capitulo V – Sem você**

_With me - Sum 41._

_Eu não quero que esse momento  
Algum dia acabe  
Onde tudo é nada  
Sem você  
Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para  
Ver você sorrir  
Porque isso é verdade, eu não sou nada  
Sem você_

_Através disso tudo  
Eu cometi meus erros  
Eu tropeço e caio  
Mas eu digo essas palavras_

_Eu quero que você saiba  
Com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar  
E não vou deixar isso acabar_

_Pensamentos lidos são falados  
Para sempre no voto  
E pedaços de memórias  
Caem no chão  
Eu sei o que eu nao tive, entao,  
Eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Porque isso é verdade, não sou nada  
Sem você_

_Todas as ruas  
Onde eu andei sozinho  
Sem lugar pra ir  
Eu cheguei num fim_

_Na frente de seus olhos  
Isso cai do céu  
Quando você não sabe  
O que você está procurando_

**Edward's Point Of View**

- Bella? – Chamei sentindo ela cair desanimadamente em meus braços. Seus olhos, que estava fixos nos meus, desfocaram-se e sua boca abriu-se um tanto soltando gemido de dor. E ao invés de palavras, um tanto de sangue derramou em seu lábios e ela fechou seus olhos.

Um segundo disparo ecoou no silencio que se formou, e eu pude sentir algo arranhar de raspão o braço que segurava Bella por trás. Seu corpo tremeu, e ela caiu definitivamente desacordada.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Cada segundo que se passava era agonizante. Eu estava há mais de duas horas andando de um lado para o outro, esperando por um noticia que fosse. Mas nada vinha nenhum médico, enfermeira ou qualquer pessoa com alguma informação.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmet estavam ali comigo, sentados, e cansados de mandar-me parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

Jasper tentava aparentar calma, consolando Alice que chorava silenciosamente no peito dele. Ela, assim como todos, sabia o quão grave era situação que Bella estava, e eu sabia muito bem que as chances dela eram quase nulas. Mas eu preferia acreditar que um milagre aconteceria.

Rose havia desaparecido dizendo que iria na capela rezar por ela. Eu já tinha feito aquilo, mas não agüentei ficar muito tempo ali

- Edward – Jasper chamou minha atenção – Vá para casa, você precisa trocar de roupa, está todo sujo de sangue. Não precisa se preocupar, a gente não vai sair daqui.

Eu não precisei lhe dar nenhuma palavra para dizer que não sairia dali sem Bella ao meu lado. Ele baixou a cabeça e apertou Alice em seu peito.

- Eu não tenho idéia, e nem quero ter, da maneira que você se sente nesse momento – Emmet falou – Mas Jasper tem razão, eles vão demorar Edward, você sabe disso melhor que qualquer um aqui. E não precisa se preocupar, a policia está atrás do cara que fez isso, e já tem ate pistas.

- Eu estou pouco me importando se ele vai está lá e tentar me matar quando eu chegar Emmet, eu só quero está aqui com Bella, o mais próximo possível.

- Deixem ele, se eu estivesse no lugar de Edward também não sairia daqui – Alice falou.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos esperando silenciosamente por alguma noticia, e eu a estava a ponto de invadir a sala de cirurgia quando eu vi meu pai chegando junto com dois policias e um homem de terno.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Foi a primeira pergunta que me veio.

- Edward – Ele falou em um suspiro assim que me viu – Eu sinto muito meu filho.

- Não tanto quanto eu – respondi friamente.

- Eu imagino – Ele respondeu.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Quer ver se finalmente conseguiu o nosso fim?

- Claro que não, eu tenho que admitir que você a ama, e que ela te fazia feliz.

- Ela me faz, e sempre fará. Bella vai ficar bem – Falei tentando aparentar segurança, mas meu desespero de perdê-la era tangente.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre – Ele sussurrou – Mas não vim aqui tratar disso. Vim lhe dá a noticia,pessoalmente, de que prenderam o assass... atirador.

- Prenderam? E o que você tem haver com isso?

- Ele se entregou assim que a noticia de Isabella tinha sido hospitalizada em estado grave – O homem de terno falou – Disse que estava arrependido, e que a intenção dele era matar você, e não ela.

- Ele queria se vingar de mim tirando a sua vida – Meu pai completou.

A noticia caiu como raio. Apertei minhas e serrei meus dentes em uma tentativa de não explodir e culpá-lo pelo o que havia acontecido.

- Então diga a ele que caso aconteça algo com Bella, ele terá conseguido o propósito dele – Foi tudo que consegui dizer. Dei as costas para eles e sentei ao lado de Jasper, descansado a minha cabeça entre as minhas mãos.

Era para ter sido eu, não ela. Eu é quem deveria está entre a vida e a morte naquele momento, não ela.

A necessidade que eu tinha de culpar alguém estava perfeitamente feita. Eu só não sabia ao certo quem culpar.

Meu pai? Que havia causado o ódio naquele homem?

O atirador? Que não teve medo nem piedade de atirar em uma pessoa inocente?

Ou eu? Que deveria ter defendido-a? Protegido ela de alguma maneira?

Sentia-me tão incapaz, a culpa era definitivamente minha, ela estava ali por culpa minha, se eu não fosse tão apaixonado por ela não iria está ali naquele momento, e ela estaria bem.

Impacientemente levantei mais uma vez e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, ignorando meu pai e qualquer outro presente naquela sala de espera.

Foi então que pensei. Eu não podia levar aquela culpa sozinho, era demais para mim suportar, eu precisava descarregar tudo aquilo que consumia em alguém, precisava culpar e gritar com alguém.

-Eu quero falar com ele – Falei friamente para o homem de terno que conversava com meu pai.

Ele me olhou espantado pela maneira que eu havia aparecido ali.

- Claro – Respondeu um pouco confuso e olhando sugestivamente para meu pai – Ele está em uma delegacia aqui perto. Quer ir agora?

- Nesse exato momento – Respondi depois de olhar para os corredores e não ver nenhum sinal de médicos ou enfermeiros.

- Então vamos – Ele falou

Os dois policiais e ele saíram na frente, e eu fui logo atrás ignorando meu pai que ousou em me dar um abraço.

No meio do caminho para a saída, porem, um médico com roupa cirúrgica apareceu com um ar cansado. Eu logo reconheci ele como sendo o médico que atendeu Bella quando chegou.

- Hey, como ela está? – Perguntei parando ele.

Seu olhar cansado analisou-me e logo brilhou ao me reconhecer. Ele suspirou fundo e fez sinal para que saíssemos daquele corredor onde tinha muita gente.

Segui ele de volta para a sala de espera que estava antes, onde Alice, Jasper e Emmet levantaram-se quando nos viram chegar.

- Os pais dela não chegaram?

- Eles moram do outro lado do país – Respondi apreensivo – Mas eu me responsabilizo por ela.

- Bom, nós conseguimos tirar a bala que se alojou na costa com muito sucesso. Porem houve algumas complicações com que se alojou na cabeça. Ela se prendeu em uma região difícil de chegar, e no meio da cirurgia teve uma hemorragia, não conseguimos conter antes de ocorrer a morte cerebral dela. Eu sinto muito.

- Como assim morte cerebral?

- As atividades cerebrais dela pararam – Explicou o médico.

- Mas... ela está viva e.. – Alice perguntou desesperadamente

- O coração ainda bate, e ela respira com ajuda de aparelhos... ela era doadora de órgãos e faremos os procedimentos dentro de algumas horas.

- NÃO – Alice gritou – Bella não, Jasper a Bella, diz que é mentira por favor. Ela não, ela não...

Alice acabou por cair nos braços de Jasper, e Emmet sentou-se em uma das cadeiras colocando seu rosto entre as mãos.

Eu permaneci parado, sem reação aparente nenhuma. Mas algo liquido descia queimando a minha face. E eu sentia minha respiração parar aos poucos.

Deixei meu corpo se apoiar na parede mais próxima, eu estava a ponto de cair.

Eu não queria acreditar nas palavras tão reais daquele medico. Eu não podia.

Meu coração pareceu se destruir em milhões de pedaços, que logo foram carbonizados. Eu não aceitava aquilo, simplesmente não aceitava.

Um filme de nossa vida passou na minha mente.

A primeira vez que eu tinha a visto foi o suficiente para largar tudo e ficar com ela. Seu olhar me roubou e eu me vi preso nela sem poder viver sem ela ao meu lado. Naquela época eu já desenhava o futuro que teríamos ate o nosso fim.

Eu só não imaginava que isso aconteceria tão rápido, e daquela maneira. Só não imaginava que iria sentir a dor da perda dela, planejava ir primeiro.

- Edward, você está bem? – Escutei meu pai perguntar ao fundo. Senti a mão dele descansar em meu ombro como se me desse apoio.

- Se eu estou bem? – Perguntei elevando o som de minha voz, o tom choroso que era incrivelmente pequeno ao de mostrar o tamanho avassalador que aquela noticia tinha causado em mim – Eu acabo de receber a noticia de que a mulher que eu amo está morta. Morta! Você tem noção de quanto isso dói? Você não tem noção de quanto eu a amava, você nunca acreditou, nunca apoiou nós dois, sempre tentou nos separar, mas ela continuava comigo, porque ela era única pessoa capaz de me entender e me amar a ponto de saber o que verdadeiramente era bom ou não para mim. Eu acabo de saber que ela está MORTA, e quem deveria está no lugar dela era EU. Por sua culpa isso aconteceu, e você ainda tem coragem de perguntar se eu estou bem? NÃO ,eu não estou bem, e nunca vou ficar. A dor que sinto agora não é nenhum terço da que vou sentir amanhã. A melhor parte de mim está morta.

- Acalme-se Edward – Alguém que eu não reconheci sussurrou.

- Não quero me acalmar, eu não vou me acalmar. Eu quero ela, agora por favor.

- Se você quiser vê-la, acho que está no quarto 15 do corredor laranja, eu te levo... – O médico começou a falar, mas eu deixei aquela sala antes dele concluir.

Eu não sabia se eu estava andando lentamente ou se tudo estava em câmera lenta. Mas quanto mais eu andava mais longe eu parecia está de Bella. Quando finalmente cheguei no corredor laranja do hospital, não demorei muito para encontrar o quarto quinze.

Minhas mãos congelaram ao tocar na maçaneta fria. Meu corpo esfriou instantaneamente com medo do que iria encontrar quando abrisse a porta. Segurei com firmeza aquele pedaço de metal, completamente dividido entre o medo e a necessidade.

Eu já estava destroçado, não via como seria possível algo aumentar aquela dor dentro de mim, então girei a maçaneta lentamente, e abri a porta.

Eu estava errado, era sim possível eu sentir-me pior que há alguns segundos atrás.

O barulhos dos aparelhos era única coisa que não estava em silencio ali depois que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Milhares de coisas ligadas a ela, mas que não fariam progresso nenhum, ela estava morta.

Bella encontrava-se deitada na cama, seus olhos fechados, e uma faixa na cabeça escondias seus cabelos.

Eu desejava tanto poder vê-la sorrir, mas seus lábios estavam colados um ao outro, formando um linha pálida.

Sua feição ainda era viva, ela ainda não tinha alcançado a cor cinza e sem vida, mas a culpa daquilo era dos aparelhos.

Sentei na cama ao lado dela, e segurei a sua mão apertando, tentando de alguma maneira impossível entregar a minha vida para ela. Aquela idéia parecia tão brilhante, tão perfeita,mas era na verdade tão idiota e desesperada que não havia palavras para defini-la.

- Você me abandonou – Falei me deitando ao lado dela, colocando seu corpo entre meus braços – Você prometeu que não me abandonaria. Bella, você não pode morrer, não pode me deixar aqui. Estou sozinho agora, sem a minha alegria de viver, do que adianta eu respirar se meu coração não bate? Do que adianta eu caminhar e olhar o mundo sem viver e enxergar as coisas? Ta tudo tão escuro, cinza e preto, e essa dor? É enorme demais, eu não suporto, eu não quero mais viver, eu não vou conseguir. Você me perdoaria se eu fosse te perseguir ai onde está agora? Por favor, eu não quero viver sem você meu amor, não consigo.

**Fim do Capitulo

* * *

**

É realmente uma historia um tanto maluquinha =D

Bom, esse cap foi meio... vcs decidem o melhor adjetivo para caracteriza-lo.

Bom... o Edward não se matou...

AHH EU TENHO UMA NOTICIA, bom, o decidi que é muita maldade matar um deles, mas haverá um tanto de drama sim antes do final, ou seja, a fic tem mais uns 3 ou 4 caps.


	7. Chapter VI

_

* * *

**O Preço do Amor**  


* * *

**Capitulo VI – Isolação**_

_Isolamento - Snow Patrol  
_

_As pessoas dizem que temos a vida boa  
Não entendem que estamos  
Tão amedrontados?  
Isolamento  
Temos medo de ficarmos sós  
Todo mundo precisa de um lar  
Isolamento_

_Apenas um menino  
E uma menina pequena  
Tentando mudar o mundo inteiro  
Isolamento  
O mundo é apenas uma pequena cidade  
Todo mundo tentando nos diminuir  
Isolamento_

_Não espero que vocês entendam  
Após terem causado tanta dor  
Mas pensando bem  
Você não é o culpado  
Você é apenas um humano  
Uma vítima do insano_

_Estamos com medo de todo mundo  
Com medo do sol  
Isolamento  
O sol jamais irá desaparecer  
Mas o mundo pode não ter tantos anos  
Isolamento_

_.  
_

**Bella's Point Of View.**

A sensação de déjà vú era enorme. Há poucos minutos eu estava me sentindo tão morta, sem poder controlar meu corpo para consolar Edward e pedir para ele parar de falar aquelas coisas tão ridículas. Há poucos minutos eu estava me vendo morta, sentindo a dor das feridas, mas eu já nem estava mais em meu corpo, apenas observava como um narrador de um livro.

E agora ali estava eu, deitada na minha cama, sentindo o calor do corpo de Edward colado ao meu. A respiração fraca na minha nuca, e seu pé entre os meus. Era a terceira vez que aquilo se repetia.

Mas uma coisa havia mudado, ao Invés de suas mãos caminharem pelo meu rosto, seus dedos fizeram um caminho ate minha barriga, e lá se prenderam firmemente.

- Isso é loucura – Escutei ele falar.

- Eu não quero mais passar por isso, dói demais. Não sei se é pior te perder ou te ver sofrer.

- Acho que elas dividem o mesmo lugar. Mas em ambas eu morreria.

- Eu também – Sussurrei.

Senti-me ser mais apertada contra o corpo dele, e soube o que ele estava fazendo exatamente o que eu queria.

- Eu estou em duvida.

- Eu também – ele respondeu parecendo saber o que eu falava.

- Se tivermos um dia normal você morre, se tivermos um dia em casa eu morro. Será que hoje será a mesma coisa? Será que é para gente escolher quem vai primeiro? Será que é a nossa ultima chance?

- Eu prefiro pensar que hoje é o ultimo dia dessa loucura, e que tudo vai acabar bem, mas se um de nós tiver que ir, será eu.

- Você me deixaria aqui sozinha sofrendo com aquela dor que você conheceu ontem à noite?

- Eu vou tentar deixar uma parte de mim em você hoje, caso eu vá embora você terá um motivo para viver.

- Você quer dizer...

- Se ao fim do dia tudo estiver bem, eu e você estivermos vivos e então seguirmos uma vida normal, não vejo problema em ter filhos.

- Mas...

- Você pelo menos deixaria uma parte de nós viver – ele sussurrou.

- E se não tivermos escolha? E se minha morte já estiver definida?

- Ai eu irei ao seu encontro.

Mudei a posição que estava antes e comecei a lhe beijar,aproveitando de seu corpo como se aquela fosse a minha ultima chance de fazer isso. De repente a idéia dele parecia a mais brilhante dentre todas que o mundo já teve.

- Você quer fazer isso? – Ele perguntou animadamente.

- O mundo precisa de pelo uma memória sua – Respondi e lhe beijei evitando a continuação daquela conversa.

Sua mãos exploraram meu corpo com uma certa quantidade excessiva de cuidado e carinho. Ele me rolou mais uma vez pela cama e ficou em cima de mim. Apertava meu corpo e roçava seu membro em meu sexo.

Ele sabia me excitar apenas com seu toque, tudo nele era diferente e causava reações descontroláveis em meu corpo. Sentia-me queimar em brasa nos lugares que ele se fazia presente, e eu implorava para ele fazer de nós dois apenas um ser.

Não demorou muito e seus dedos confirmaram a ele que eu já estava preparada para tê-lo em mim. Ele mordia delicadamente minha nuca, e eu já estava em êxtase, arranhando suas costas e gemendo meus pedidos de que ele fosse mais rápido.

Envolvi a cintura com as minhas pernas no momento em que senti ele entrar em mim, era indescritível o quão bom aquilo era. Ele me apertava e eu rebolava gemendo e forçando-o a ir mais longe. Mas ele era muito delicado comigo, ao mesmo tempo que me fazia tão mulher ele me tratava como uma boneca de porcelana.

Me rolou mais um vez na cama, fazendo-me ficar por cima, e bastou eu grudar de uma maneira bastante duvidosa nossos corpos, para que ele tremesse e chegasse ao orgasmo, me permitindo ir junto com ele.

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui – Escutei ele falar com a respiração ofegante – O que achas de irmos para o parque?

- Você tem medo de que ele apareça?

- Eu prefiro prevenir – Respondeu.

Suas mãos começaram a me fazer um cafuné gostoso, e eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele, sentindo o ritmo de sua respiração.

- Eu to com medo Edward – Falei – Medo de amanhã está sem você.

- Não importa o que acontecer Bella, eu estarei te esperando, vigiando, cuidando de você e do nosso bebê.

Ficamos em silencio, eu não sabia o que responder.

Não sabia de onde Edward havia tirado a idéia de um filho, e nem por que ele parecia querer com tanto desespero. Mas a vontade dele era tanta que acabou me contagiar.

Ele me convenceu de irmos para a pequena cabana que ele tinha no Mountain Lake Park, era um pouco distante, mas ele parecia não se importar com isso.

Eu fui tomar um banho enquanto ele arrumava as coisas, quando sai do banheiro encontrei duas mochilas arrumadas em cima da cama.

- Estou apenas prevenindo – Informou quando me viu espantada. As mochilas eram grandes, e pareciam está cheias.

- Claro – Respondi, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã.

Coloquei uma calça e uma camiseta regata e um moletom azul por cima. Preparei uns sanduíches com chocolate naquela manhã.

Algum tempo depois, eu e Edward já estávamos na estrada para o parque.

Mantemos nossas mãos o tempo todo juntos, sem nem perceber. Ele parecia pensativo e cuidadoso na estrada, como se tentasse evitar algo. Mas eu sabia que não adiantaria, qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer seria de noite.

Quando chegamos à casa, eu e ele fomos diretos para o quarto.

Nossos corpos pareciam saber que aquela poderia ser o nosso ultimo dia, e por isso aquela sensação de ficarmos grudados um ao outro era maior que nunca.

A tarde se passou com caricias, e trocas de palavras, ele me amou das mais variadas maneiras possíveis, demonstrando tanto com palavras como nos seus toques.

Quando a noite chegou, meu coração pareceu tomar um ritmo acelerado, como se ele quisesse que aquilo não acontecesse. Eu e Edward, trancamo-nos no quarto, com medo, tentando de alguma maneira evitar a chegada da morte que estava nos perseguindo.

Ficamos abraçados, ele me apertava como se quisesse me proteger em seus braços de algo que ele nem sabia o que era.

- E o que acontece agora? – Perguntei depois de um certo tempo em silencio.

- Eu não sei – Ele estava tenso, mesmo tentando esconder o medo que ele sentia, eu conseguia perceber o desespero dele.

- Você não precisa ir, se tiver que ser um de nós eu prefiro que seja eu. Não tenho muitas coisas aqui, minha família vai se curar rápido e...

- Você é tudo o que eu tenho Bella, se eu te perder novamente... Eu não vou conseguir

- Então a gente fica aqui?

- E se ele tiver nos seguido aqui e aparecer?

- Prefere sair?

- Ai o risco será meu – Ele respondeu.

- Não acho possível que ele tenha nos seguidos, ou então já teria invadido a casa, então vamos ficar aqui. Ok?

- Mas...e se acontecer de uma maneira diferente? Você não ficou com febre hoje. E outras coisas não aconteceram.

- Talvez o fim do dia aconteça como desejamos – Respondi .

Me virei e lhe beijei, em seguida o abracei sentindo-o respirar fundo. Estava bom ficarmos grudados sem dizer muitas palavras. Mas com um certo tempo comecei a escutar um irritante zumbindo vindo de algum lugar.

Uma sensação de mal estar começou a me tomar, e as coisas começaram a escurecer lentamente. Logo a conclusão chegou, era eu quem iria.

- Edward – Chamei com dificuldade – Eu não me sinto bem.

- O que você tem? – Ele perguntou um pouco nervoso – Bella?

- Ta frio, e esse barulho ta irritante. Ta tudo escurecendo.

- Bella, olha para mim – Ele pediu. Eu tentei, mas não consegui ver nada, estava tudo escuro, e frio.

**Fim do Capitulo

* * *

**

**Bom ate que enfim postei. Só para avisar, o fim ja está pronto. E temos mais dois capitulos e o prólog pela frente. Se quiserem adiantar, o link da comunidade onde está postada está no meu perfil.**

**Cah: **Bom, nesse cap nem tem como chorar, ta bem levinho...

**Maríllya: **OIII, que bom que estás a gostar, fico muito feliz de verdade. Então, o Carlisle e a Esme são separados, ela nem aparece, mas eu citei que ela é a primeira dama da França, só para deixar o Edward bastante importante...

**Mandinha:** Eu também não sou de chorar, mas chorei quando escrevi o capitulo ém me pergunto a mesma coisa, POR QUE TEMOS QUE PERDER ALGUEM PARA DAR VALOR? eis a questão... Mas pelo menos isso vai clarear a vida desses dois /o/

**Loh : **Espero que tenha gostado.


	8. Chapter VII

* * *

_**O Preço do Amor**_

* * *

**_Capitulo VII – Adeus novamente._**

_From where you are - Lifehouse _

_Tão longe de onde você está_

_Essas milhas tornaram nossos mundos separados_

_E eu sinto sua falta, sim eu sinto sua falta_

_Tão longe de onde você está_

_Eu estou debaixo das estrelas_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

_Eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados_

_Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto_

_Eu sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas_

_Nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim_

_Sim, eu sinto sua falta_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

_Eu sinto as batidas do seu coração_

_Eu vejo as sombras do seu rosto_

_Só saiba que onde quer que você esteja_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

_Eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados_

_Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto_

_Eu sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas_

_Eu nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim_

_Sim, eu sinto sua falta_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

_Tão longe de onde você está_

_Essas milhas tornaram nossos mundos separados_

_E eu sinto sua falta, sim, eu sinto sua falta_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

**Edward's Point Of View**

E mais uma vez eu me via com ela desacordada em meus braços.

O desespero dessa vez foi bem maior que o da noite passado. De alguma maneira eu sabia que aquela era ultima vez que eu passaria por aquilo.

Mas tinha uma chance, ela não tinha nenhuma bala em sua cabeça, nem nada do tipo. Eu ainda podia salva-la.

Não sei de onde eu tirei forças e lucidez para aquilo,mas eu carreguei ate o carro e a coloquei na parte de trás, deitada. Em alguns segundos eu estava saindo daquela casa e voltando para cidade indo para o hospital.

De onde aquela idéia idiota tinha surgido? O que eu tinha na minha cabeça quando propus de irmos para aquele lugar? Era tão longe de tudo, e eu deveria ter prevenindo. Se acontecesse algo com ela, mais uma vez, a culpa seria minha.

Ainda passava pelo lago quando uma chuva grossa começou, mas eu nem percebi. Tratei de ligar para Alice e pedir para ela me esperar, eu precisaria de ajuda.

- Fale Edward descompromissado Cullen, não aparece na faculdade, não dá noticias, grande amigo você.

- Alice, depois a gente fala sobre isso. Olha, eu e Bella viemos para minha casa no lago, mas aconteceu alguma coisa e ela desmaiou depois de dizer que estava passando mal , eu quero que você vá para o hospital do centro e me espere lá.

- Mas ela esta como agora?

- Está desacordada, eu estou no meio do caminho.

- Edward cuidado, está chovendo demais. Eu vou te esperar lá. Beijos.

Nem mesmo desliguei o celular e Bella começou a murmurar alguma coisa no banco de trás. Levei meu olhar para ela, sem nem mesmo diminuir a velocidade do carro.

- Bella, como você está? – Perguntei tirando uma de minhas mão do volante e puxando a mão dela que estava fria.

- Minha cabeça está doendo – Ela respondeu. Levou sua mão livre a cabeça e depois sentou no banco- Edward, olha para frente – Ela pediu depois de se ajeitar. Fiz o que ela mandou e acelerei o carro.

- Eu vou te levar para o hospital, já vai passar.

- Já ta passando, acho que foi apenas uma crise, eu não sei. Mas já ta passando.

- Melhor você ficar deitada – Eu falei me virando mais uma vez para ela.

Eu estava tão ansioso e com medo que nem percebia que não dava atenção à estrada.

- Eu estou bem – Ela teimou – Não precisa ficar preocupado.

- Você tem certeza?

- Edward... – Ela parecia que iria brigar comigo, mas antes de falar, ela arregalou seus olhos e eu virei a ponto de ver algum animal atravessar o nosso caminho. Ele não estava muito longe.

Consegui frear bruscamente, mas o carro derrapou pela pista molhada saindo da pista e indo em direção ao lago.

- Edward – Escutei Bella sussurrar com medo. Sua mão apertou a minha, e eu virei-me para vê-la fintando-me assustada.

...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella's Point Of View**

- Bella – Alice gritou vindo ao meu encontro.

Aquela cena me lembrou perfeitamente a primeira vez que aquela loucura havia acontecido. A única diferença era que eu não estava em uma sala de espera.

- Oi – Respondi um tanto rouca.

- Como você está? – Ela perguntou passando seus olhos pelo meu corpo.

Eu estava toda machucada, arranhões e um braço quebrado eram a conseqüências da tentativa de Edward de salvar-me, além disso minha cabeça ainda doía pela pancada que recebi ao ser jogada para fora do carro.

- Acho que estou bem – Respondi – Você sabe de Edward? Eles não sabem me dizer nada sobre onde ele está.

- Eu não sei, perguntei sobre você e mandaram-me aqui, Jasper está procurando por ele. Acham que acabaram por mandá-lo para outro hospital. Mas e você, como isso aconteceu? Como foi parar fora do carro?

- Eu não sei, foi tudo muito rápido, em um momento Edward estava segurando a minha mãe e no momento seguinte eu senti-me ser jogada para fora do carro. Eu perdi a consciência, nem ao menos vi o carro cair no lago.

- Nós sabemos, mas o exames saíram e graças a Deus você só quebrou o braço e ficou com esse arranhões. Eu falei com os médicos, disse que Edward estava trazendo você para o hospital. Eles me confirmaram que você teve uma crise de enxaqueca e o desmaio foi queda de pressão.

- Imaginei – Murmurei – Alice, vá atrás de Jasper e ver se ele já encontrou Edward, preciso dele.

- Jasper virá aqui nos avisar sobre Edward – ela falou aparentando está tranqüila – Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

- Eu estou bem, só preocupada com Edward, to com medo dele...

- Não fale besteira Bella, Edward deve está em perfeita saúde a sua procura. Agora descansa.

- Alice – Resmunguei – Eu só preciso saber que ele está bem, por favor.

- Bella, ele está bem, eu tenho certeza disso – Tentou me acalmar dando um sorriso. Ela apertou a minha mão, e nesse momento alguém bateu a porta, abrindo logo em seguida.

- Com licença – Uma enfermeira apareceu –Como se sente?

- Eu estou bem – Respondi tentando não fazer caretas de dor por causa dos arranhões.

- Que bom, mas eu tenho que lhe medicar de qualquer jeito, os machucados irão incomodar – Ela falou já aplicando algo no soro – Isso vai fazer você ter sono, não tente resisti.

- Mas eu não quero dormi – Falei.

- Você precisa minha filha. Isso vai ajudar você a se recuperar mais rápido, e quando você acordar é provável que já tenha alta. Alguma pergunta?

- Não,obrigada – Alice respondeu – e não se preocupe, eu vou fazer ela dormir.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu a enfermeira – Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Ao terminar de falar isso ela saiu do quarto, e o cansaço já estava me tomando por inteiro.

- Alice – Chamei cansada.

- Oi Bella.

- Eu quero Edward.

- Quando você acordar ele estará aqui – Prometeu – Agora descansa, por favor.

Não foi preciso que Alice insistisse muito para eu me dar por vencida pelo cansaço. Aos poucos, senti meu corpo todo relaxar e deixa-se cair na tranqüilidade daquele mundo paralelo e perfeito que era o sono.

Não sei quanto eu passei dormindo, mas definitivamente eu não queria acordar, ali estava eu e Edward juntos e sem nenhum medo de ficar longe um do outro. Estávamos juntos em um lugar que a morte ou qualquer outra coisa poderia nos separar, e eu gostei dali.

Mas ao poucos o sonho perfeito e tranqüilo foi perdendo o encanto, e a vontade de dormi se transformou em agonia. Eu já não queria mais dormir. Meu braço começou a incomodar-me, e alguns arranhões estavam causando algum tipo ardência dor.

Permiti-me acordar e encontrar Alice sentada ao meu lado.

Ela me parecia tão cansada, ou triste. Ainda usava a mesma roupa que eu lembrava de ver ela usando antes de eu dormir. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e tinha duas manchas embaixo de seus olhos que estavam avermelhados.

- Alice? – Chamei e descobri que meus lábios estavam secos.

- Bella – Respondeu um pouco nervosa – Você acordou.

Ela não me parecia feliz ao me ver bem, parecia tensa, preocupada.

- Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, quero dizer. Você já recebeu alta, só estávamos esperando você acordar. Podemos ir agora.

- Alice o que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu já disse que está tudo bem. Vem, Rosalie passou em sua casa e trouxe algumas roupas suas, elas já estão separadas, você só precisa trocar de roupas.

Eu a fitei tentando arrancar alguma coisa dela, mas não consegui.

Ela me ajudou a tirar a roupa de hospital e me colocou o vestido que Rose havia trazido. Depois disso ela arrumou meu cabelo e ligou para Jasper.

- Ele já está subindo, teve que descer para resolver alguns assuntos – Explicou depois que desligou o celular.

- Alice, e Edward? Ele apareceu? Onde ele está?

**Fim do Capitulo.**


	9. Chapter VIII

* * *

**_O preço do amor_**

* * *

**_Capitulo VIII – The End_**

_Your House - Alanis Morissette_**_  
_**

_Eu fui até a sua casa  
Subi as escadas  
Abri sua porta sem tocar a campainha  
Andei até o corredor  
Na sua sala onde eu pudesse sentir teu cheiro  
E eu não devia estar aqui  
Sem permissão  
Não devia estar aqui..._

_Você me perdoaria, amor, se eu dançasse no seu chuveiro?  
Você me perdoaria, amor, se eu deitasse na sua cama?  
Você me perdoaria, amor, se eu ficar a tarde inteira?_

_Eu tirei minha roupa  
Pus o teu roupão  
Passei pelas suas gavetas  
E achei a sua colônia  
Desci até a sua guarida  
Achei seus CDs  
E toquei o seu Joni_

_E eu não devia ficar muito tempo  
Você pode chegar em casa logo  
Não devia ficar muito tempo..._

_Você me perdoaria, amor, se eu dançasse no seu chuveiro?  
Você me perdoaria, amor, se eu deitasse na sua cama?  
Você me perdoaria, amor, se eu ficar a tarde inteira?_

_Eu queimei o seu incenso  
Tomei um banho  
Eu percebi uma carta que estava na sua escrivaninha  
Ela dizia:  
"Oi amor.  
Eu te amo muito, amor.  
Encontre-me à meia-noite."  
E não, não era a minha letra  
É melhor eu ir logo  
Não era a minha letra_

_Então me perdoe, amor, se eu chorar no seu chuveiro  
Então me perdoe, amor, pelo sal na sua cama  
Então me perdoe, amor, se eu chorar a tarde inteira_

**Bella's Point Of View**

- Encontraram um rapaz, com características parecidas com a de Edward em um hospital perto de onde aconteceu o acidente, ele foi vitima de afogamento, e estava morto, mas não se sabe se era mesmo Edward ou outro cara que estava desaparecido.

- Você ta ... di dizendo que... – Eu não conseguia falar a frase por inteiro, pois meu mundo estava se desabando e eu não tinha ninguém para me ajudar naquele momento.

- Não estou dizendo nada Bella, apenas acham que seja ele, mas já fizeram o DNA e o resultado vai ser informado no segundo que sair. E Emmet e Carlisle já estão averiguando em outros hospitais a chegada de Edward, ver se ele não está em outro lugar.

- Mas... não é possível... Alice ...

- Eu sei, você tem que ser forte Bella, por você e por Edward, eu realmente acredito que não é ele – Falou me abraçando. Mas aquilo não era reconfortante, não estava ajudando a evitar a minha queda naquele buraco negro abaixo dos meus pés.

- Mas...

- Ele está bem, acredite nisso. A gente precisa pensar positivo.

- Mas... deixa eu ir para casa? Eu quero ir para casa.

- É claro – Ela respondeu parecendo confusa. Me abraçou mais apartado e se separou quando alguém entrou – Olha, Jasper chegou.

- Oi Bella, oi amor. E então?

- Bella quer ir para casa. Pega as coisas dela.

Dizendo isso Jasper obedeceu Alice e nós saímos do hospital. Ao lado de fora tinha algumas equipes de jornalismo, que aparentemente queriam falar comigo pelo fato de eu ser a namorada de Edward Cullen.

Jasper conseguiu afastá-los ate chegarmos no carro.

Eu passei o tempo em silencio, e só prestei atenção na conversa entre Alice e Jasper quando citaram o nome de Edward.

Mas não falaram nada importante, apenas disseram que as chances do homem encontrado ser Edward estavam ficando cada vez menores.

Quando chegamos em frente a casa, Alice desceu comigo, e já procurava as chaves no caminho ate a entrada.

- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntei quando a porta se abriu.

- O que?

- Deixa eu ficar sozinha?

- Bella, você vai...

- Eu vou ficar bem, só me deixa ficar sozinha, por favor.

- Promete me ligar caso precise de algo?

- Eu vou ficar bem. Não precisa ficar preocupada. Se Jasper ou alguém tiver alguma noticia, por favor...

- Eu aviso – Ela me passou as minhas coisas e voltou ate o carro onde Jasper estava estacionando.

Esperei eles saírem da rua para entrar naquela casa que era tão parecida com ele.

O perfume dele nunca me pareceu tão forte, tão inebriante a ponto de me fazer vê-lo na minha frente quando fechei meus olhos. As coisas estavam bagunçadas, e faziam-me lembrar como fizemos ficar daquela maneira. Eu queria tanto ele ao meu lado.

Fechei a porta, deixando que a mascara que estava ali desaparecesse, deixando que as lagrimas saíssem e demonstrassem para aquele vazio a dor que me possuía.

Aquilo tinha acabado. Finalmente estávamos livre da perseguição, mas ele havia ido embora, tudo me fazia acreditar nisso. Não tinha como ele ser salvo antes de mim, e por que o levariam para outro lugar?

A única resposta era a que eu menos aceitava, a que eu menos queria acreditar. Mas era a única com lógica.

Eu podia sentir a presença dele ali, viva. Andando e perguntando pelas coisas, a procura de algo em meio à bagunça, ou tentando me agradar ao fazer alguma coisa na cozinha, mesmo nunca dando certo.

Meus olhos vagaram em direção a cozinha e a lembrança da tarde que o encontrei preparando um bolo de chocolate tomou minha mente. Ele estava sem camisa, usando apenas um avental todo sujo de farinha e chocolate, uma colher na mão e um rosto branco pelo pó da farinha. Eu podia visualizar tão bem aquela cena, que um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, mas meu coração se comprimiu lembrando-me que eu jamais teria aquela visão novamente.

Dei um passo à frente, sentindo-me mal em está ali. Aquela casa era nossa, dele e minha, sem ele ali não fazia sentindo a minha presença. Mas eu precisava tanto está naquele lugar.

Um banho me pareceu ser a idéia mais brilhante, eu poderia mentalizar a presença dele.

Depois de passar por cada canto da casa, cheguei ao banheiro e retirei toda a minha roupa, um banho na banheira com espumas seria perfeito, e eu pouco me importava com o gesso em meu braço.

Deixei a banheira enchendo e vesti o roupão dele, que ainda exalava o perfume doce. Enquanto esperava a banheira encher, coloquei uma música de fundo que no mesmo instante me pareceu perfeita ao descrever aquele momento, e apaguei algumas luzes, deixando o lugar parecido com o que ele gostava.

A música estava programada para se repetir quantas vezes fosse possível. E com o som dela eu mergulhei na banheira, tendo um pequeno choque com a temperatura fria da água

- Eu acho que não vou conseguir – Murmurei passando minha mão por meu ventre – Não vou conseguir.

Prendi minha respiração e mergulhei na banheira deixando-me cobrir pela espuma. Pretendia ficar ali embaixo ate que meu ultimo segundo chegasse. Ate que meu coração palpitasse uma ultima vez e eu pudesse encontrar Edward.

Ao poucos o ar começava a se tornar mais necessário, e eu lutava comigo mesmo para não cair na tentação de respirar. Concentrava-me na recompensa que eu teria. No que eu iria ver e fazer quando aquilo terminasse para mim também.

Eu podia sentir que aos poucos uma câimbra me tomava. Eu apertava meus olhos esperando que daquela maneira as coisas fossem mais rápidas.

Uma luz de uma cor ofuscante começou a me chamar atenção, e eu comecei a seguir ela, mas algo me puxou para fora de tudo aquilo, e eu pude sentir o ar entrar em meus pulmões novamente. Quem havia me tirado dali?

- Bella – Alguém falou aliviadamente quando dei um suspiro, ainda não tinha aberto meus olhos – Você é louca? O que estava fazendo meu amor.

Senti-me ser abraçada, e então percebi quem era.

- O que estava fazendo? Você ficou louca? Quer me matar? – Era Edward me metralhando com suas palavras, e sufocando-me em seu abraço – Não faz isso, por favor.

- Edward – Falei quando consegui – Você está vivo.

- Sim, eu estou, e graças a Deus eu cheguei a tempo.

- Você está vivo. Eu prensei que tinha te perdido.

- Mesmo se tivesse, esqueceu de nosso trato?

- Eu não consegui, pensar em ficar sem você foi pior que eu imaginava, ou lembrava. Eu não conseguiria. Me perdoa, por favor.

- Está tudo bem – Garantiu. Soltou-me do abraço e passou seus olhos por meu corpo – Você está toda machucada meu amor, me desculpa.

- Eu estou bem, com você comigo eu sempre estarei bem. Mas, como? Onde você estava? Está bem agora?

- Me levaram para um outro hospital, eu só consegui falar com meu pai a pouco tempo. Pensei que tivessem te avisado.

- Mas você está bem?

- Estou, nunca estive melhor.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo, essa loucura tinha acabado e... Eu quero esquecer isso.

- Eu também- Ele beijou-me na testa e suspirou, olhando mais uma vez meu corpo- Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Percebi que ele estava na banheira junto comigo apenas quando ele saiu. Colocou-me em seus braços e levou-me ate a nossa cama.

- Bella, o seu braço, ele estava engessado? E o que é isso? O curativo. Bella você...

- Não briga comigo, por favor, eu só queria ir para onde você estava.

Fechou seus olhos e eu vi algumas lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto. Ele ajoelhou-se ao meu lado na cama e apertou minha mão.

- Você tem noção do desespero em que eu fiquei quando te vi naquela banheira?

- Desculpa, eu estava desesperada.

- Não faz mais isso ta bom? Por sua causa eu vou tirar essa banheira daí, e na nossa futura casa não vou deixar ter banheira nenhuma.

- Com você comigo eu quero viver. Prometo que nunca mais faço isso.

- Obrigado – Ele falo aliviado - Sabe? Eu te amo.

- Eu também, sou louca por você – O puxei para ficar comigo na cama, mas ele não deixou que eu avançasse mais – O que foi?

- Eu vou cuidar de você, e vou colocar em pratica o que aprendi sobre engessar, e fazer esses curativos, agora você é minha paciente.

- Eu não quero ser sua paciente. Eu quero ser a sua namorada.

- Não, não quero que seja minha namorada – Ele falou. Me deu um beijo e foi ate o armário onde tinha as coisas dele, quando voltou ele ajoelhou-se novamente e me mostrou a caixinha de veludo azul escura – Eu tinha comprado alguns meses atrás. Quando vi esse anel, foi como se você estivesse ali, mas como estávamos em uma fase de brigas, eu preferi guardar para uma hora mais perfeita. Para quando terminasse a faculdade e tivéssemos certeza do que estávamos fazendo. Mas com tudo isso, eu não preciso de mais nenhum segundo para ter a absoluta certeza de que você é a pessoa que eu quero para o resto da minha vida...

- Você...

- Espera, eu ainda não terminei – Sussurrou calando-me com seu dedo. Ele abriu a caixinha e revelou o anel prateado com um diamante em forma de coração entre duas pedras vermelhas – Você aceita casar comigo?

- Eu seria louca se não aceitasse, é claro que aceito. Mas com algumas condições.

- Condições? – Ele parecia assustado.

- Sim, por exemplo, nada grande. Quero uma cerimônia pequena, nossos pais e alguns amigos. E na nossa futura casa vai ter banheiras sim.

- Eu também tenho condições, a lua de mel vai ser surpresa para você.

- Mas não me venha com lugares malucos Edward.

- E outra condição – Ele falou.

- O que?

- Nós vamos casar o mais rápido possível.

- Seria perfeito se fosse agora. Vamos para Vegas – Falei fazendo como se eu fosse levantar, mas ele me segurou.

- Não senhora, agora você vai ficar quietinha, e eu vou cuidar da minha noiva.

- Tecnicamente, eu não sou sua noiva, meus dedos ainda estão livres – Eu brinquei balançando a minha mão direita para ele.

- Não seja por isso – Ao dizer isso ele colocou o anel em meu dedo e beijou minha mão – Agora é minha noiva.

**Fim.**


	10. Epilogo

* * *

**O Preço do Amor**

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_Cinco anos depois _

_Bella's Point Of View _

- Rose – Chamei ao sentir uma pontada em minha barriga. E algo liquido entre minhas pernas.

- O que Bella? – Ela tirou sua atenção dos desenhos que analisava e me encarou tirando os óculos. Ela logo entendeu o que se passava – Oh My God.

- Exatamente – Falei.

- Ok, muita calma nessa hora – Falou levantando-se e vindo ate mim – Onde estão suas coisas? E o telefone? E Bella se acalma, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu estou calma – Respondi sincera – As minhas coisas estão no armário, e para que você quer o telefone?

- Ligar para Edward.

- Ele não vai atender, tenho absoluta certeza que essa hora ele está no meio de uma cirurgia super importante.

- Ok, então o que eu faço?

- Me leva para o hospital.

- Ta bom, mas fique calma.

- Rose, eu estou calma, as contrações ainda estão fracas, você que tem que se acalmar.

- Eu não estou nervosa –Respondeu – Mas... ele vai nascer.

- É por isso que está me levando para o hospital.

- Ok, então vamos.

Ela foi comigo ate o carro o seu carro, e depois voltou para fechar a nossa casa.

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde aquela loucura tinha acontecido. Alguns poucos meses nós casamos em uma cerimônia pequena, realizada apenas para nossos amigos e pais.

Naquela época eu acabei por não engravidar, algo me dizia que tinha sido alguma coisa haver com o acidente, mas eu e Edward nunca tínhamos parado para falar sobre aquilo. Havíamos apenas enterrado aquela historia.

Nós passamos nossa lua de mel na Irlanda, e eu transferi minha faculdade para lá, onde Edward havia começado a residência dele, e logo eu comecei a minha também. E há um ano resolvemos voltar para Princeton, onde nossos amigos moravam, e onde decidimos ser o lugar perfeito para aumentar a nossa família.

Edward havia se especializado em neurocirurgia, e agora era um dos médicos mais procurados da região. Eu trabalhava no mesmo hospital, mas na área de pediatria. Porem, desde que eu havia chegado no oitavo mês de gravidez, eu pedi licença e passei a ficar em casa, sempre acompanhada de alguém. Isso foi um dos pedidos de Edward.

- Bella respira por favor – Rose pediu novamente. Ela seguia em uma velocidade tão alta que eu já podia ver o hospital.

- Rose, estou calma, e bem, nem parece que você é mãe também.

- Eu sei, mas Edward me mataria se...

- AAAAI – Uma nova contração me fez gritar e rose me imitou.

- Edward vai me matar – Ela choramingou.

- Já esta passando – Falei controlando minha voz. Rosalie estava mais nervosa que eu, nem parecia que ela já era mãe.

Rose e Emmet se casaram há três anos, e pouco tempo depois ela ficou grávida de uma linda menininha, chamada Samanta.

- Chegamos – Ela anunciou parando o carro.

O desespero de rose era incontrolável, parecia mais que ela teria o bebe, não eu. Isso ajudou um pouco, pois me distraiu.

Eu fui levada para um quarto onde eu esperaria a hora certa chegar. Não demorou muito para que Alice chegasse fazendo a festa.

Alice e Jasper ainda estavam noivos, eles ainda enrolavam o casamento, sempre usando a desculpa de que ela queria uma festa enorme, e para isso teriam que esperar.

- Bella, onde está Edward? – Perguntou.

- Eu já disse, ele está em uma cirurgia.

- Chama ele, agora – Mandou Alice procurando algo em seu celular.

- Não Alice, era uma cirurgia importante – Respondi – E acho que as coisas vão demorar um pouco aqui.

- Bella, Edward nos mataria se você tivesse o meu afilhado e não avisássemos ele.

- Não chama ele Alice – Eu mandei sentindo uma nova contração.

- Ok, mas eu quero deixar bem claro que...

- Com licença – A médica falou cortando Alice – Oi Bella, e como vão as contrações agora?

- Estão... AAAI – eu gritei – Essa foi a pior.

- Ok, e a dilatação? – Ela perguntou se referindo a enfermeira.

- 9, 8 cm de dilatação.

- Ok, chegou a hora Bella – Apertando a minha mão ela me deu um sorriso, mas eu não respondi, queria muito gritar de dor – Só uma pessoa aqui, por favor.

- Você se importa se eu ficar Rose? – Alice perguntou.

- Claro que não, vai ter sangue, e a Bella vai gritar. E eu preciso da minha mão para trabalhar. Perdão Bella, eu vou está lá fora.

- Ok – Respondi entre dentes.

...

**Edward's Point Of View **

- Parabéns Edward – Fui cumprimentado por James assim que entrei na sala de descanso dos cirurgiões.

- Ah, valeu, mas essa cirurgia nem foi tão complicada, mas devo me gabar por causa do caso que é bastante raro.

- O que? Não estou falando da cirurgia seu tonto – Ele respondeu – Estou falando de Bella.

- O que tem ela?

- Você não sabe? – Ele perguntou contendo um riso.

- Não sei o que?

- Sabe Vitoria?

- Sei, ela está acompanhando a gravidez de Bella.

- Exatamente, ela acabou de me dizer que estava indo fazer o parto da sua esposinha.

- O que? – Eu gritei sei saber como reagir.

- Seu filho está nascendo.

- Meu filho? Está nascendo?

- É, você vai mesmo ficar ai? Fiquei sabendo que ela está na sala nove, com uma amiga.

- James, eu ... Valeu – Não terminei nem de agradecer direito e já estava correndo pelos corredores. Desci pelas escadas ate chegar na maternidade.

Rose e Jasper estavam na sala de espera andando de um lado para o outro.

- Edward – Rose gritou – Bella está em trabalho de parto e...

- Por que não me chamaram?

- Ela não deixou. Disse que você estava em uma cirurgia importante.

- O que Isabella tem nessa cabeça dela? Há quanto tempo ela está lá?

- Tem uns dez minutos eu acho.

- Ok, eu vou lá.

- Edward... – Não parei para escutar o que quer que rose fosse falar, eu apenas entrei na sala.

A principio não consegui ver Bella, apenas Alice. Ela estava pálida e cerrando seus dentes, mantinha seus olhos fixos no teto.

- Hey – Chamei a atenção dela – Deixa...

- É toda sua, eu estou quase sem a minha mão – Ela falou – Ate que enfim você chegou.

- Ed...Ewaaaard – Bella falou entre dentes quando me viu.

Ela estava vermelha, corada como eu nunca tinha visto. Soada e os cabelos estavam escondidos em uma toca.

- Oi meu amor.

- Meu amor? Não me chame de meu amor. AAi – Ela parecia chateada, nervosa – Eu te odeio.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntei.

- Vamos lá Bella, estamos quase lá – Vitoria falou – Edward, ajuda ela.

- Isso dói demais – Reclamou quando a ajudei a levantar um pouco.

- Eu sei, aperta a minha mão, vai ficar melhor.

- Vamos Bella, mais forte – Vitoria incentivou – Estamos quase lá, eu já posso ver a cabecinha.

- Eu te odeio – Ela falou para mim entre dentes fazendo força como Vitoria falou. E então ela caiu enfraquecida na cama, e um choro de criança ecoou.

- E eu te amo – Sussurrei no ouvido dela – Nosso bebê nasceu.

- Nasceu? – Ela perguntou ofegante, mas ainda assim esboçou um sorriso – Deixa eu ver ele.

- É um meninão – Vitoria falou.

A enfermeira que tinha o entregou a Bella que o abraçou.

- Oi meu amor – Ela murmurou olhando fixamente para o nosso primeiro bebê – Edward, olha, o nosso bebê. Ele é tão lindo, e é nosso.

- Eu sei

- E, obrigada, eu te amo. Desculpa por falar que te odeio, mas eu te amo.

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Vocês dois.

_**Fim

* * *

**_

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero agradecer por todas que leram, mesmo sendo uma historia trite no começo.

Pelos comentarios, e pela força. MUITO OBRIGADA.

Espero que tenham gostado do final que fiz pensando em todas, a priore um deles morreria, mas tamanho eram os pedidos que eles ficassem vivos, eu mudei...

Muito OBRIGADA novamente =D


	11. Nota da Autora

**NOTA EXTRA**

Bom, queria agradecer, mais uma vez, pelas reviews.

Devo admitir que essa foi a fic que eu mais amei escrever, e olha que eu tenho umas 20 fics. Talvez seja por ter mexido com a prova de amor que eles passaram, ou ter sido uma coisa tão real e irreal ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sei, mas eu realmente gosto de ver o lado difícil que a vida pode tomar.

Eu comecei a segunda temporada dessa fic. Não tem muita coisa relacionada com a primeira parte. Exceto o fato deles terem que passar por uma nova prova de vida.

_**Oito anos se passam desde o nascimento de Ethan, o primeiro filho de Edward e Bella. Agora a família está maior, com os gêmeos Anna e Lucas, o casal vivi na bolha da perfeição real.**_

_**Mas como a infelicidade parece seguir esse casal, uma certa ''tragédia'' paira sobre a familia, trazendo novamente a dor que a perda pode causar.**_

_**No entanto, dessa vez as coisas são bem diferentes. Anna está doente, e tudo indica que suas chances são pequenas, mas eles não desistirão fácil de salvar a vida de sua pequena filha. E isso pode acabar em um final infeliz para todos.**_

**Bom se quiserem ler o link está no meu profile, ou na comunidade. BJS**


End file.
